Stories of the Spiral
by Nroque18
Summary: What do Pirates do when not sailing the skies, finding treasure, or drinking way too much Yum? Read on and find out in this companion to Pirate Legacy and its installments.
1. The Gal with the Golden Gun

**Stories of the Spiral**

The Gal with the Golden Gun

One morning, a few days after our search for Gunn's treasure, Bonnie approached me at Nikolai's general store.

"Captain, I need to talk to you about something important." Bonnie said as she sat down across from me at the picnic table in the far corner of the general store.

"Sure, what is it, Bonnie?" I asked as I poured her some tea.

"Captain, the time has come for me to be a true sharpshooter. My mentor, Old Fish Eye, can give me his blessing and then I'll be ready." Bonnie answered as she downed the tea in one sitting.

"He lives under the East Bastion up in Skull Island Fort. Let's go see him!" Bonnie said as she stood up.

I nodded as I stood up. I followed her to the East Bastion, to the left of Captain Avery's manor. One of the men on duty opened the trapdoor leading downstairs and we went down the stairs.

The Musketeer's Roost, as I heard the pirates on Skull Island call Old Fish Eye's home, was filled with cannons and containers filled with guns, bullets, and gunpowder.

An old pelican sat atop a crate, reloading a rifle with a rather long barrel with a scope attached.

He wore an eyepiece over his left eye, a faded green coat and pair of trousers, and a brown hat filled with bullet holes.

"Old Fish Eye, I'm ready to be a sharpshooter." Bonnie said to the old pelican.

"So you want to be a sharpshooter, eh? Well, you don't need me – you've learned everything you need to know." Old Fish Eye said as he finished reloading.

"You need a better weapon – your sparquebus won't do at all. I have it! Well, I don't _have_ it, but I know what you need. You know what I mean."

"My old friend Adolphus had a Scaramanga Musket. Scaramanga – Valencian, the best! Less than a thousand were made. Get that gun, and you'll do fine."

"Adolphus ran off and joined the Cutthroats, which wasn't very smart. He was on a ship called the _Old Chum _– it's been seen up on Skull Mountain."

We left the Musketeer's Roost, and we crossed the rope bridge to Skull Mountain.

"Well, this brings back memories, doesn't it, Captain?" Bonnie asked as we entered the pirate camp in Skull Island.

"Yeah, it does." I answered, remembering when Rena and I recruited Bonnie here.

We left the safety of the pirate camp and snuck past the Troggy scouts to find the _Old Chum_ docked near where Fin's crew camped.

Bonnie and I crossed the gangplank and snuck onto the _Old Chum_, where a small crew of five Sharks was meeting on the quarter deck.

Bonnie aimed her sparquebus and fired, stunning the farthest one, and the other Sharks drew their cutlasses.

One Shark had a trident for a left hand, and he tried to pierce me with it like a fish. I dodged it and then parried a slash from his cutlass with my sword.

I kicked him in the stomach and then delivered an uppercut with my left fist to his jaw, sending him reeling before falling unconscious onto the deck.

Another Shark rushed towards me, and I sidestepped to avoid him, and then I put out my foot at the last minute, tripping him, and I knocked him out with the flat of my blade.

Bonnie fired her sparquebus again, and stunned another Cutthroat running towards me.

The two remaining Sharks tried to double-team me, but I stepped out of the way of the first Shark's sword and twisted it so that the flat of blade into the second's head, knocking him out.

The other Shark turned to face me, and I headbutted him to knock him out. The first one I knocked out began to stir and we ran over to him.

"Where is Adolphus?" I demanded as I grabbed hold of his collar and pointed my sword at his face.

"Enough – I'll talk! You want Adolphus the musketeer? We roughed him up and left him for dead. We left him on Refuge Isle, at the end of Corsair's Channel." The Cutthroat said.

"Thank you." I said as I raised the hilt of my sword and slammed it into his head. I turned to face Bonnie. "Gather the crew and meet me at the _Aquila_ in a half hour."

Bonnie and I gathered the crew and set sail aboard the _Aquila_. After an hour at sky, we arrived at Refuge Isle, the home of Captain Gunn.

We soon found the Scaramanga in the wreckage of an old boat, which I had noticed before, but didn't think too much of.

I could see the Scaramanga was a fine gun, made of high quality Monquistan steel and golden wood from Skull Island, with Valencian craftsmanship, but it was very rusty, and it flaked off my fingers.

"Ah, here it is! Or was…" Bonnie said. "She looks to be a fine Musket, but she's in terrible shape. I know just who we need to talk to! Lucius Fox, down in Gullet, he'll fix this easy."

We boarded the _Aquila_, and we sailed to Jonah Town, where we docked next to the _Highwind_, where Brody was preparing to set sail.

"Ahoy, Brody, how are you?" I called as I stepped down from the _Aquila_. Brody looked up from repairing a net and waved back. "I never got to thank you for the _Highwind_, so thank you!"

I waved back as we entered Jonah Town and walked to the giant boatswain's chair that lowered people down to Gullet.

As we arrived in Gullet, the familiar unpleasant of dead fish assaulted my nose. Bonnie led me to Lucius Fox's workshop, which had a sign depicting a wrench hanging above the door.

We entered the workshop to find a Fox wearing glasses and a red bowtie and blue waistcoat over a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and brown trousers and shoes.

He was sitting a work table, drawing a diagram for some kind of machine. Bonnie handed me the Scaramanga and stepped back into the shadows, and I set it down in front of Lucius's diagram.

"Why hello, what have we here – a Scaramanga!" Lucius said as he looked up at me. "A shame, it's in very poor condition. But it can be fixed… for a price."

"It's for Bonnie Anne." I said as Bonnie stepped out of the shadows.

"Then repairs will be free of charge. It's the least I can do for an old friend." Lucius said as he rolled up the diagram he was drawing and put it away. "Just give me a half hour."

A half hour passed, and Lucius Fox presented Bonnie with her new Scaramanga, and we got to see it in all its glory. "Here, this should do nicely. Congratulations!"

"It's time to celebrate! Let's go to a tavern!" Bonnie cheered.

We said goodbye to Lucius and we rode the boatswain's chair up to Gullet, where we, along with the rest of the crew, entered the Golden Fin tavern, where Bonnie ordered rounds for the house.

"The Scaramanga – she's a beauty! Let's go put this Musket to good use, eh, Captain?" Bonnie said to me as the others drank Yum merrily.


	2. The Rat Race

**Stories of the Spiral**

By Nikita Roque  
The Rat Race

One day, as I was sitting at the table in Nikolai's general store, writing in my journal over a bottle of Yum, the bell above the door rang, and I looked up to see Ratbeard walking towards me, his peg leg tapping on the ground as he walked.

"Captain, now that our differences are settled, there's something I need to do." Ratbeard said as he sat across from me on the picnic table.

"When I was preparing to go after Gunn's gold, I needed to raise some money to recruit me lads and impress the Waponis."

"I sold my best blade and captain's finery to Bill Bobstay, a pawnbroker in Scrimshaw. Well, I reckon it's time we got them back."

"If we can find a way into Tradewinds Skyway, I ask for the chance to seek out old Bill and get my gear back. What say you?"

"Very well, help me gather the crew and we'll set sail." I said as I closed my journal and tucked it into my coat.

As the _Aquila _sailed out of the harbor, we took the orange Windlane past Bounty Island, and into Tradewinds Skyway, Rena pointed at the great skeleton of the giant sky whale whose giant spine hung over Scrimshaw.

"It's good to be home again." Rena said. Rena was born in Scrimshaw, and she and her mother, a bookseller, lived there before moving to Port Regal aboard my uncle's ship, and I admit that I had a hand in convincing my uncle to take two stowaways home with us.

We made port, and I and my trusted associates left the _Aquila _with the Clutterbuck brothers in charge. When I met Rena, a storm caught my uncle's ship by surprise, and we were forced to stop at the nearest port for repairs and supplies, which happened to be Scrimshaw.

As we walked the sandy streets of Scrimshaw, Rena pointed to a nearby building with a huge hole in the wall. "We'll find Bill Bobstay in that tavern."

As we entered the tavern, Rats wearing bandanas and trousers were scattered around the tables, drinking Yum.

"That's him." Ratbeard said, pointing to a Dog leaning against the wall. He wore sailor's garb, and a trunk stood next to him, presumably full of goods.

"Ratbeard, is that you, mate?" Bill Bobstay asked as Ratbeard and I walked over.

"I'm here to buy back the blade and coat I sold you." Ratbeard answered. Bill Bobstay shrugged.

"Had to sell it all, I'm sorry to say. The coat went to 'Twitchy' Jake Creedy, an old friend of Captain Ratbeard's as I recall…"

"He is no such thing! That black-hearted skunk of a rat is no friend of mine! I'll take my things back by force if need be!" Ratbeard said angrily.

"The sword was purchased by One-Eyed Jack, over in Flotsam. He's an old friend of yours, yes?"

"We'll see about that. If Jack's up to something, there'll be the devil to pay." Ratbeard said darkly.

"That's your business, not mine. I think Creedy and his crew has taken up the dockside warehouse, if you want your blade back."

"Thank you, sir." I said as we began to leave.

Rena led us to the dockside warehouse, and we drew our weapons. Ratbeard knocked on the door, and as the warehouse doors were opened by two dogs, Emmett pulled out his pistols and stunned both of them.

Inside, I could see Dogs dressed in sailor's garb drinking quietly with their weapons lying next to them, ready to be used at a moment's notice.

"Ah, Ratbeard, I thought you might come by. Who's this with you?" The lead Dog, presumably Jake Creedy, asked. He wore a right smart coat that was maroon in color, but with gold trimming, and a matching hat with a brass skull decoration.

"He's my new captain, Matt Exeter." Ratbeard answered, gripping his cutlass.

"Look out, Captain. You'll never be safe so long as Ratbeard is standing behind you." Jake Creedy said, looking at me.

"Those are brave words for someone about to be stunned into submission." I answered as I pointed my saber, made of Monquistan steel, at him.

"A fine coat I've found, isn't it? I figure it pays back half of what you owe me." Jake Creedy said as he looked down at his sleeves.

"I'm here to collect what's mine, Jake!" Ratbeard said.

"Oh, you mean to take it? Well, that's fine by me. Get them, boys!" Jake Creedy shouted, and all the Dogs in the warehouse drew their cutlasses.

I pulled out my pistol and as I parried a Dog's slash, I moved behind him and pulled the trigger, stunning him with an electrical charge to the collarbone.

Rena kicked a Dog in the stomach, and she slammed the hilt of her saber into the Dog's head, knocking him down on the ground.

Bonnie aimed her new Scaramanga musket, and she pulled the trigger, stunning another Dog, and as Emmett finished reloading both his pistols, he stunned two more dogs.

Jack disarmed a Dog and then knocked him out with his own cutlass, and Old Scratch summoned a floating skull covered in purple flames, and it breathed purple smoke onto a Dog, and then I heard him hit the floor and moan.

Bonnie and Emmett took out the remaining two Dogs, and we surrounded Jake Creedy, all of our weapons pointed at him.

"Enough! Take your coat and hat, you old Rat! I could hardly stand the smell of them anyway…" Jake Creedy said as he threw the hat and coat to the ground. Ratbeard picked them up and dusted them off.

Ratbeard threw off his own coat and hat and put on his new, or rather old, set of clothes, adjusting the hat on his head. "Keep the clothes on the floor, you sorry excuse for a Dog."

We met up with the rest of the crew, and we sailed south to Flotsam, in Flotsam Skyway, past Bounty Island, where Captain Gunn's tomb was.

We tied the _Aquila _to the deck of an old ship-of-the-line, and we walked down the gangplank and up the stairs in the center of the city to the Black Spot tavern.

"Hello, Matt. You and Ratbeard have sorted out your differences, I see. Piracy makes strange bedfellows." One-Eyed Jack said as he looked up from wiping the bar counter.

"If I'm right, Ratbeard has come looking for his blade. Don't get cross; I bought it to hold it safe for you! Least I could do for an old friend."

"Ratbeard, your sword is hidden in one of my rental properties, a cabin not far from here. Enjoy!"

"Doesn't that count as a favor?" I asked, and One-Eyed Jack chuckled.

"Don't worry, Matt, I'll claim my favor from Ratbeard later." One-Eyed Jack said. We exited the Black Spot and we soon found the cabin. Its interior was comfortable enough, and a chest sat near the far left corner of the room.

"Here's my blade, at long last!" Ratbeard said as he opened the unlocked chest and brought out a fine cutlass made of polished steel. Suddenly, light blue mist poured out of the floorboards, taking the shape of a Rat I met during our search for Captain Gunn's treasure.

The mist then formed two cloaked figures with skeletal hands that flanked Lasko, who had drawn a ghostly dagger.

"Lasko, is that you?" Ratbeard asked hoarsely.

"You're a vile, black-hearted traitor, Ratbeard! Poisoned your own crew and thought nothing of it, did you?" Lasko asked angrily. Then he turned to look at me.

"And you! Pirate! We had a deal! You were supposed to catch Ratbeard, to stop him! But you took him on your crew? How dare you!"

"Poisoned? I never poisoned you! I just meant to put you to sleep, not… well, 'put you to sleep.'" Ratbeard said, confused.

"The Rat's desire for revenge has moved him and these evil spirits past redemption, Captain my Captain. We're going to have to send them back by force!" Old Scratch called.

As Lasko rushed towards Ratbeard, the evil spirits floated towards us, splitting us into two groups. Old Scratch waved his staff, and three souls I recognized as that of Ratbeard's crew, Manny, Moe, and Jack, restrained three of them.

Bonnie, Emmett, and I fired our guns, and with horrid screams, they were banished to wherever evil spirits go, and Manny, Moe, and Jack drew their daggers and surrounded Lasko.

But Lasko was a fierce fighter, and soon they were defeated, and they sank into the floorboards. As I reached towards their spirits, Old Scratch shook his head.

"The afterlife will show mercy to these souls and let them return safely, but not to that Rat." Old Scratch said as he waved his staff again, sending a bolt of purple lightning towards Lasko.

Lasko cried in pain as he was struck, and Ratbeard seized the opportunity to stab Lasko, sending him back with the evil spirits.

The other evil spirits surrounding Rena and Jack vanished with horrid screams, and we all regrouped. "We won! I think we all deserve some Yum to calm our nerves."

As we walked out of the cabin, Ratbeard looked down in the dumps, despite the fact that we got his stuff back.

"What's wrong, Ratbeard?" I asked as we walked next to each other. Ratbeard sighed.

"Captain, I thought getting me old kit and sword back would make me feel like a new Rat but… after hearing what became of my old crew…" Ratbeard said.

"I'd never have harmed a hair on those boys' heads. Oh, I'd trick them out of their share of the treasure, but that's just pirating."

"Let's get back to the Black Spot. I've some thinking to do." Ratbeard said thoughtfully. We were both silent as we reentered the Black Spot, and as we sat down at the tables near what used to be the stern of a ship, One-Eyed Jack served us bottles of Yum on the house.

Ratbeard and I shared a table and a bottle of Yum, and then Ratbeard spoke. "Captain, I'm sure them drops I bought were knockout drops. Somebody else must've slipped me poison."

"I mean to find out just who did it, and that day… there'll be a reckoning." Ratbeard said darkly.

"Until then, I guess I'll try your brand of pirating. I'm glad to be on your crew, Captain. You've shown me the error of my ways."

I poured Yum into our tankards and we toasted in honor of Ratbeard's crew, and we drank silently in their memory. Don't tell him I wrote this but… as I looked past my tankard, I saw tears run down Ratbeard's face.


	3. Officer Training

**Stories of the Spiral**

Officer Training

I was sitting at the picnic table, writing in my journal when Emmett stepped inside the general store and sat across from me.

The Otter was dressed as usual, in a black coat with the blue collar over a blue shirt, with tan pants with the belt that held his pistol holsters, and a hat with the top coming off.

I poured him some Yum, and Emmett spoke. "Captain, it's been a privilege sailing with you! We've been through our share of adventures, and it's time for me to be promoted!"

"I recommend we go see the Commodore in the Privateer's Office immediately. He'll make me a lieutenant, and then I'll work even harder for you, eh what?"

I nodded as we both stood up. "Very well then, let's get going."

We stepped inside the Privateer's Office, where the Commodore was sitting at his desk. We walked over in front of the desk, and the Commodore looked up at us from his paperwork.

"I'm here to ask for a promotion, sir." Emmett said politely to the old Sheepdog.

"Very well, I accept. This is quite an honor! Admiral at last… It took you long enough!" The Commodore said. Emmett and I both looked at each other, and shrugged. We had long since gotten used to the Commodore's tendency to misinterpret things due to his poor hearing and memory.

"I'm here to ask for a promotion for _me_, sir." Emmett corrected.

"Oh, _you _want a promotion? Of course! I don't see why not. Very good, off you go then. What? Now wait just a moment." The Commodore said as he stood up.

"So it's to be _Lieutenant _Emmett, is it? We'll see about that! You'll need to prove yourself first!"

"A boatful of green recruits was just lost in Cutthroat Bay – they're cut off! Go find them and help them get out of there. Take command. Good luck!"

We stepped out of the Privateer's Office, and we split up to gather the rest of the crew. A half hour later, our ship, the _Aquila_ set sail north to Cutthroat Bay, in Tradewinds Skyway.

As we dropped anchor at Cutthroat Bay, I and my trusted associates saw a boat filled with gunpowder kegs beached on the shore near the lagoon.

"There's the missing boat! And our poor recruits. I say, they do look rather green, don't they?" Emmett asked as we spotted three Frogs in ragged sailor's uniforms stirring from the sand.

"It was horrible! The Sharks, they came out of nowhere, and we… we…" The Frog sailor said, shuddering. Emmett then slapped the Frog sailor to get him back to his senses.

"Pull yourself together, man! Start pulling gunpowder and ammunition off this ship, and carry it to the cave over there, MOVE!" Emmett shouted. As the first Frog sailor hurried away, we moved to the next Frog sailor.

"Wait – who are you?" The second Frog sailor asked Emmett as we approached.

"You there, there's no time to loaf about all day! You want the Sharks to come eat us for breakfast? Are there more of you?" Emmett said sharply.

"Uh, yes sir, in the cave, sir!" The second Frog sailor said, snapping to attention.

"Go find a good lookout point this instant and keep watch for the enemy. Step to it!" Emmett ordered, and as the second Frog sailor hurried away towards one of the nearby waterfalls, Emmett said to me: "Captain, let's go!"

We followed Emmett to the cave, where we lit some lanterns to light the way. As we reached the end of the cave into a great cavern, we found another Frog in a ragged sailor's uniform leaning against the wall, and he stood up to address us.

"Where did you come from? Are we going now?" The Frog sailor asked, but Emmett shook his head.

"Now listen here, mister – those Sharks will be coming for us at any moment!" Emmett said to the quivering Frog.

"Prepare this chamber for a final battle – build a barricade to provide cover, and make sure the gunpowder is in a safe place. Now…"

"They're here! They're here!" The second Frog sailor cried from outside.

"Get this chamber ready! We'll try to hold them at the entrance! Come on, captain!" Emmett cried as he led the charge back to the entrance of the cave, where a crew of Sharks was gathered, cutlasses drawn.

"Come on, lads! They got the jump on us once, but not this time!" The lead Shark shouted as he pointed his cutlass at us.

Emmett responded by firing his two pistols, stunning the lead Shark and the Shark next to him. As the other Sharks charged, Bonnie and I also fired our guns, and the others leapt into battle.

I had Emmett's back as I blocked one Shark's sword with the flat of mine, and I kicked him in the stomach and knocked the Shark out with the hilt of my sword.

Another Shark lunged towards me, but I fired a blue fireball into his mouth with Gunnery before he could finish his battle cry, and I deflected another cutlass.

As I slammed the flat of my blade into my attacker's head, I noticed Emmett about to be cut into two from behind by a Cutthroat, so I fired Gunnery again, and the would-be attacker and a few other Sharks were knocked out.

"They're coming back! We can't hold here any longer – fall back to the great cavern!" Emmett shouted. We hurried back to the great cavern, where gunpowder kegs stood behind a barricade made of driftwood. The other two Frog sailors were already there, pistols ready.

As the Sharks poured into the cavern, we fired our guns, stunning ten of them. As the Frog sailors hurried to reload, we drew our swords and began to fight the Cutthroats.

Rena threw a smoke bomb onto the ground, and when the black smoke dispersed, she was surrounded by unconscious Sharks.

The Frog sailors fired their pistols, and more Sharks fell to the sandy floor, stunned. As Jack and Ratbeard chased down their opponents to the entrance of the cavern, Old Scratch summoned a giant floating skull to chase the Cutthroats out.

"Huzzah, we won! Let's report back to the Commodore." Emmett cheered. We all boarded the _Aquila _and sailed back to Skull Island, where Emmett and I walked to Avery's Court.

"Why, hello there!" The Commodore greeted us cheerfully as we entered the Privateer's Office.

"We're back from saving the recruits, sir." Emmett said.

"What do you mean by, 'back from where'? I've been right here." The Commodore asked, confused.

"No, _we're_ back, sir." Emmett said patiently.

"Oh, _you're _back! Of course you are – I can see that!" The Commodore said, understanding.

"And you saved the recruits? Splendid! You've got the stuff, Emmett my boy! Good, good – we need more of your sort in command."

"Remember – a privateer must have an excellent grasp of tactics and a voice that can bellow orders over a cannon barrage."

"I hereby promote you to the rank of lieutenant. Congratulations! Off you go, now!"

The Commodore handed Emmett a suit of clothes, and directed him to the bathroom to change. A few minutes later, Emmett returned, wearing a new black coat with a blue collar, a red cravat, and a three-cornered hat with tassels and a medal on it.

"I say, it seems a celebration is in order! Let's retire to the Kraken Skulls, eh, captain!" Emmett cheered. We left the Privateer's Office to round up the crew to go to the local tavern, where Emmett ordered rounds for the house.

Amidst the cries of men winning and losing at dice and the sea shanties, Emmett said to me: "Let's see what kind of trouble we can get into, eh, captain?"

I nodded as we clinked our glasses of Yum together, and drank.


	4. If We Did Not Meet

**Stories of the Spiral**

If We Did Not Meet

By the light of the candle on my desk, I was leafing through my journal, having nothing else to do. I then turned onto an old entry, dating back six years ago.

Besides having the day's entry, I also found a sketch of a young girl I met six years ago in Scrimshaw, and I smiled as I recalled the memory.

As the men in the shipyard worked to repair the _Providence_, Uncle Haytham sighed. The sudden storm had badly damaged our ship, forcing us to stop in Scrimshaw for repairs.

Uncle Haytham had dark eyes and black hair that was tied in a short ponytail low on the back of his head with a red ribbon. He wore a three-cornered hat, and a dark coat, pants, and boots with a scabbard strapped to his waist.

I was wearing a dull blue waistcoat over a white shirt, tan pants, and leather boots. My short blade's scabbard was strapped to my side.

"Uncle Haytham, may I please have leave?" I asked politely. Uncle Haytham turned to look at me, one eyebrow raised.

"The shipwright said that the repairs would take two days. I don't want to just lie around doing nothing!" I pleaded.

After a long moment of consideration, Uncle Haytham said reluctantly: "Very well then, but be back by sunset."

"Thank you, Uncle Haytham." I said, nodding my head before running off into the town.

The town that I saw had a ramshackle feel to it. All it took was one walk through its narrow sandy streets to discover that Scrimshaw was a far cry from Port Regal.

The people of Scrimshaw didn't seem to pride themselves on the regularity of their streets or the neatness of their sidewalks, and instead of making good time, I was having a good time.

The houses were shingled and included things scavenged from ships. Hatchways made convenient bridges for gutters, and more than once, I saw the brass letters of a ship's name still on the fence planks.

I was so busy looking all around me that I bumped into four Wharf Rats in ragged clothing. The lead Wharf Rat stepped in front of me, and I stopped.

"Well, well, what's a stranger doing so far from the harbor? I daresay he looks like he could spare a coin pouch or two!" The lead Wharf Rat said as the other three surrounded me and drew their daggers.

Unfortunately for them, I'd been trained to use a sword from when I could first hold a stick. Before they could react, I drew my short blade and slashed across the lead Wharf Rat's shirt, revealing coarse gray fur. The others tried to grab me, but I spun around, my blade narrowly missing their hands.

The leader grabbed me from behind, and just as the other three was within striking range, I felt the leader's hands let go off my arms, and I glanced behind me to see a large rock on the floor next to the unconscious leader's head.

I took advantage of their surprise and kicked the nearest Wharf Rat in between the legs, and as he bent over in pain, I slammed the butt of my sword into his head.

Another rock hit the head of a Wharf Rat, and I spun around to slam the flat of my blade into the other Wharf Rat's head, knocking him out.

"Are you still alive, stranger?" A voice said from behind me. I turned around to find a girl my age with golden blonde hair cut in a bowl fashion, and bright green eyes. She was dressed in a dull brown waistcoat over a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up, tan pants, and boots.

"Yeah, I am, thanks to you." I said as I held out my hand. "My name's Matt Exeter. I'm pleased to meet you."

The girl hesitantly returned the gesture, and I sensed she wasn't too used to formality. "I'm Rena Raden. Follow me if you want to stay alive!"

The girl ran off, and I could barely keep up with her. We entered what seemed to be Scrimshaw's central marketplace, an incredible mishmash of stairs, decks, catwalks, and roofs at different heights.

Rena leapt and climbed with amazing agility, and if I hadn't spent the past three years of my life climbing up and down a ship's rigging, I would've lost her.

I soon got the hang of it, and I finally caught up to her in front of what seemed to be a bookshop. Rena opened the door, and I followed her inside.

The inside of the bookshop had a fireplace across the room from the door, with a counter to its left, and a wooden table and chairs and a staircase to its right. The walls of the bookshop were lined with bookshelves full of ancient tomes.

"Mom, I'm home!" Rena called upstairs. A few seconds later, a woman that looked like an older Rena with longer hair wearing a green dress came down the stairs.

"Oh, you've brought a friend, I see." The woman said, surprised.

"My name's Matthew Exeter. I'm pleased to meet you." I said as I held out my hand.

"I'm Rena's mother, Cassandra." The woman said as she shook my hand.

"This stranger here got into some trouble with the Rats of Nim. It's not like I saved him to be nice." Rena said, crossing her arms while turning her face away from me.

"Mind your manners, Rena." Mrs. Raden chided. Then she turned to face me. "I'm sorry, Matt. She usually isn't like this."

"It's alright." I said. Then under my breath, I muttered: "Tsundere, much?"

"You can stay here until the Wharf Rats give up searching for you. Please, make yourself comfortable." Mrs. Raden said. I nodded gratefully as I took a book from the shelf and sat down at the table to read it.

"So what do you do for fun around here?" I asked Rena as she also took a book from the shelf.

"I run errands for the sailors and merchants for some extra money. We don't get a lot of customers here, as the Wharf Rats aren't exactly bookworms." Rena answered as she sat down at the table.

I nodded as I continued reading. Soon, it was time for me to go, and I returned to the _Providence _by the rooftops without any incident.

The next day, the shipwright had sent me to the central marketplace to arrange for more lumber to be sent down to the docks. On the way back, I decided to pay a visit to the Radens' bookshop.

I knocked on the door, and Mrs. Raden opened it, looking sad. I asked: "What's wrong?"

As I stepped inside the bookshop, the inside was in shambles. The bookshelves and furniture was knocked over, and many of the books were either torn or their charred remains were atop the counter.

"What happened here?" I asked, shocked.

"The Rats of Nim destroyed the bookshop and stole our strongbox during the night." Mrs. Raden said bitterly.

"Is this the first time it's happened?" I asked, gripping the hilt of my sword. Mrs. Raden shook her head.

"They've wrecked the bookshop before, but they'd never taken our strongbox before. I was saving up money to move away with Rena, but with the strongbox gone…"

"So where's Rena?" I asked.

"She left to go look for the strongbox. I tried talking her out of it, but…" Mrs. Raden said, looking at her feet. "I don't know what to do.

"I'll go look for Rena and the money. You stay here." I said as I turned around and left. I took to the rooftops and looked around for Rena.

I soon heard a cry for help that sounded like Rena's, and I ran towards the sound of the voice to find Rena cornered by the four Wharf Rats from yesterday.

I leapt from atop the roof I was on, and I slammed the flat of my blade into the head of one of the Wharf Rats. I spun and slammed the flat of my blade into the next Wharf Rat's head, and Rena seized the opportunity to deliver an uppercut to another Wharf Rat's jaw.

Before he could get away, Rena swept his legs from under him, and I quickly placed his blade next to his throat. Rena shook her head.

"I've already found the money." Rena said as she produced a small pouch from her waistcoat. I nodded as I slammed the hilt of his dagger into his head, knocking him out.

I took the scabbard from the Wharf Rat's belt and sheathed the dagger, handing it to Rena. "You're going to need this if we're going up against pirates."

"What're you talking about?" Rena asked suspiciously. I raised my hand to silence her. "I'll explain when we get back to the bookshop."

"You're offering to smuggle us to Port Regal?" Mrs. Raden asked as she and Rena sat at the now-upright wooden table.

"That's right. We've already sold most of our cargo, so there'll be plenty of room for you in the hold." I answered.

"Well, I guess we could leave the bookshop to our friends…" Mrs. Raden said thoughtfully.

"If you really want to leave, meet me in the docks at midnight." I said as I turned to leave.

I left the bookshop and returned to the docks, where the _Providence_'s repairs were almost complete. At midnight, after everyone had gone to bed, I snuck out onto the quarter deck, where I saw two figures holding bags approaching.

I led the Radens down into the hold, where they made themselves comfortable among the crates full of biscuits and hardtack.

"Thank you, Matt." Mrs. Raden said to me as I turned to leave. I nodded in acknowledgement and left for my mattress full of mildewed corn husks.

The next morning, we set sail for Port Regal, and nothing happened until the evening, when I was having dinner with my uncle in his cabin, when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." Uncle Haytham said as he put down his fork. The door opened to reveal Louis Mills, one of our men. He had short brown hair and brown eyes, and he wore a red scarf, a dull blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up, tan pants, and leather boots.

"There's something queer in the hold, sir." Louis said, jerking a thumb outside. "I think you'd better see for yourself."

I nervously followed Uncle Haytham to the hold, where the Radens sat against the hull between two crates, their hiding spot revealed.

"Who are you and how did you get here?" Uncle Haytham asked, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword.

Before the Radens could speak, I said: "They used to be booksellers in Scrimshaw, but after their bookshop was robbed, I brought them here."

Uncle Haytham nodded slowly and he beckoned to the three of us to his cabin, where we all sat down to dinner together.

Uncle Haytham said nothing as we explained to him what had happened in detail, and when our stories were finished, Uncle Haytham began to speak.

"I'll let you stay aboard the _Providence_, on one condition: Rena will have to work as a deckhand during the rest of the way home and during our next voyage."

Rena nodded, and after they had left, Uncle Haytham began scolding me for not telling him earlier, but after dinner, he sent me to bed without any further punishment.

During the next few days, Rena worked as a deckhand, and her climbing skills proved to be a valuable asset atop the _Providence_'s masts and rigging.

As we made port in Port Regal, the Radens walked down the gangplank to the harbor, their bags slung over their shoulders.

"Well, see you later, Matt!" Rena said as she stopped briefly before running off, waving goodbye to me as she caught up with her mom. I waved back and turned to follow Uncle Haytham back to our house.

I smiled as I closed my journal and began to get ready for bed. I'm glad I met Rena. Otherwise, I probably would've been lost a long time ago.


	5. The Dullahan Knight

**Stories of the Spiral**

The Dullahan Knight

After the day's lesson in tactics from the Commodore, I stood in front of the request board in between the Privateer's Office and the Buccaneer's Den, looking at a wanted poster.

It offered five thousand gold coins for the defeat of the Dullahan Knight, who lived in a castle in Avernus Skyway, and was one of the many reasons why ships had been sunk in Avernus. Despite the obvious danger, my crew could definitely use that money.

As I reached for the wanted poster, a gloved hand ripped it off the request board. "I'll be taking this."

"Excuse me, but I was here first." I said as I turned to face the hand's owner. It belonged to a girl about my age, maybe a little older, with dirty blonde hair that fell to her shoulders, and bright blue eyes.

She was wearing a white top with puffy sleeves, a golden skirt with black lining, mauve socks that reached three inches below the skirt, and golden knee-high boots. A silver musket with flower and clock emblems engraved on it was slung over her shoulder.

"Who're you?" The girl asked. I noticed that she had something like a thin chocolate-covered breadstick the size of a pencil sticking out of her mouth.

"Matt Exeter, captain of the _Aquila_, and you are?" I asked.

"Emma Everhart, captain of the _Silver Rain_." The girl answered. "So you're the captain of that blue-and-white Marleybonian frigate with the blue eagle Jolly Roger next to my ship?"

"Yes, and you must be the captain of that orange-and-pink Bison frigate with the gray fox Jolly Roger next to mine." I answered. "If you're willing to enter Avernus, I'm willing to work together and split the prize money for the Dullahan Knight. Are you in?"

"I'm in. How about we set sail tomorrow morning?" Emma asked. I nodded, and we shook on it. We parted ways, and the next morning, after the introductions, we set sail from Skull Island to Monquista.

After both our ships had passed through the Stormgate to Avernus Skyway, we soon found the castle, built out of one of the massive obsidian spires that hovered above the clouds.

"We'll be wasting our cannonballs trying to bombard the thing! We'll have to go on foot!" Emma shouted from the _Silver Rain. _We dropped anchor at the wooden dock outside the castle, and already, skeletal soldiers were running down the stone stairs to the courtyard.

I and my trusted associates drew our weapons and vaulted over the railings onto the dock, where we ran towards the soldiers.

I slashed through their exposed spines, causing their torsos to fall to the ground. Rena was next to me, parrying and stabbing one of the skeletons in the eye.

As one skeleton aimed his crossbow at us, he suddenly stopped and fell to the ground, stunned. Emma waved at us from the entrance of the castle, high above us.

I nodded and turned to Rena. "I'm going on ahead with Captain Emma. Lead the men here!"

I hacked and slashed our way through the skeletons to reach Emma. After I had reached the top, I stood there, catching my breath as the others bravely held on.

We heaved against the heavy wooden doors, and we entered the Dullahan Knight's castle. Apparently, all of the skeletons were out fighting our crews, so we ran through the torch-filled hallways of the castle unopposed.

After a minute of running, we stopped, and Emma turned to me, with a stick of Pocky, as I learned the snack to be called, in her mouth. "Any bright ideas on where we're going?"

I was about to answer when I noticed that the helmets on the decorative black suit of armor behind her didn't quite match its body.

I fired my pistol at his head, and the suit of armor moved towards us as its head was blasted off. A purple flame ignited where the helmet should've been, and a roaring purple fire soon engulfed it.

Emma backed away as the Dullahan Knight raised his sword. We leapt out of the way of his sword, and as he raised his shield, two eye-like marks on his shield flashed purple, and they fired two laser beams.

We dodged, and the lasers left a clean gash on the pillars we were hiding behind. Emma fired her musket, but it didn't affect the Dullahan Knight at all, and he kept coming.

I ran out from behind the pillar and caught the Dullahan Knight's sword with the flat of my blade, but he was strong, and my arms trembled.

I then felt a sudden weight in the middle of the Dullahan Knight's sword that left as quickly as it came, and I heard the sound of metal clanging as the Dullahan Knight staggered backwards, and Emma landed safely on the floor, her musket held like a club.

I nodded and leapt into the air, slashing down into the Dullahan Knight, leaving a large gash in his breastplate that glowed with purple light from the inside.

I quickly aimed my pistol and fired Gunnery directly into the Dullahan Knight, ending his life, but not before he took one last swing at me with his sword, which I barely managed to block before I was thrown off, with my blade snapped in two.

Emma ran over to help me up, and we both looked at the remains of the Dullahan Knight, scattered remains of a giant black suit of armor.

We walked over to it, where I picked up the Dullahan Knight's sword. It was a beautiful sword, like a sliver of midnight.

"Here, I'll hold onto it for you." Emma offered as she took the sword. We walked back to the courtyard, where the others had defeated the skeletal soldiers.

Our crews stood in front of the hulls of our ships, where Emma handed over the sword in its scabbard. It felt just right in my hands.

"Do me a favor, Matt, and think of me every time you draw that sword." Emma said as she smiled a little smugly as she looked at Rena, who looked annoyed.

"Um… thank you." I said as I strapped the sword to my side.

We sailed back to Skull Island, where we received our fair share of the reward, and Emma raised her hand in farewell as she walked away from Captain Avery's office.

"Do you think we'll see her again?" I asked Rena as we stood overlooking the town, gesturing towards Emma. Rena shrugged as we looked out at the sunset in a comfortable silence.


	6. The Pit

**Stories of the Spiral**

The Pit

**A/N: This chapter of Stories of the Spiral was requested by Disturbed-Demon666. This takes place after the Dullahan Knight, and before Go West, Young Pirate. **

I stood in front of the request board in Avery's Court, looking at a poster for a military exercise being held tomorrow in the pirate camp on Skull Mountain.

"Are you thinking about joining, Captain?" A familiar voice asked. I turned my head to see Bonnie with her Scaramanga musket over her shoulder.

"Why, are you going?" I asked, and Bonnie nodded. "I've asked the others, but they're busy."

"Alright then, I guess I'm coming with you." I said. "Besides, don't snipers work in pairs?"

"Yeah, they do." Bonnie said, smiling as we bumped fists, and we went our separate ways.

The next day, I was on Skull Mountain, at the pirate camp where Rena and I first met Bonnie. Inside, I arrived at the top of a ramp leading down to the Pit, the location of the military exercise. Like the name implies, it was a large pit filled with sandbag barricades meant for live fire exercises like this one.

"Hey Captain, glad you made it." Bonnie said as I approached her, and together we listened to what Old Fish Eye, Bonnie's mentor, had to say.

"Alright, so you youngsters think you can shoot? Well, prove it to me in the arena!" The old pelican said. "Your objective is to stun every member of the opposing team. You have ten minutes to decide your teams."

We all nodded, and he left us to decide who was on the red and blue teams while he took up his post inside the Pit, and Bonnie and I were on the blue team.

The blue team's armory had wooden crosses holding thick blue vests, a rack full of muskets and pistols, a shelf with bullet pouches, and the entrance to the arena was barred by a wooden gate and guarded by a pirate. A table showing the layout of the arena stood in the center of the room.

"I've felt naked since I left my Scaramanga back at Nikolai's." Bonnie said as she hefted a musket from the rack onto her shoulder, as we weren't allowed to bring our own guns.

A few minutes later, as the pirate opened the gate into the arena, we streamed through and ducked behind cover as the red team, with me and Bonnie the only members of the blue team working together.

Bonnie looked over the sandbag barricade to shoot at the other team, and while she reloaded, I took aim and fired at another member of the red team, but missed. Another member of the red team seized his chance, and I was shot in the left of my stomach.

"What happened? Will you be alright?" Bonnie asked as I leaned against the sandbags, clutching the stunned area.

"Yes, I'm just clutching my stomach for fun!" I said as I drew my pistol, and I fired at a member of the red team, stunning him.

To our left, a member of our team fell backwards onto his back, stunned by a member of the red team that both of us knew well.

Emma Everhart, captain of the _Silver Rain_, ducked behind a sandbag barricade as Bonnie and I returned fire, and I reloaded our muskets as Bonnie fired them at the other team.

"Give me a pistol!" Bonnie said. Grabbing one by the barrel, I handed to her, and I looked up to see a stunned member of the red team on the ground. "Emma spotted!"

I thrust a musket into her hands, and she fired. Apparently, she had missed, as an electrical burst flew past Bonnie's head from the same direction where she aimed.

As I finished reloading the pistol, I felt I had recovered enough to take both pistols and fired them at two members of the red team, stunning them.

Unfortunately for us, Emma had rallied the rest of the red team to form a firing line, taking down two thirds of our team.

Bonnie fired the two muskets, taking out two members of the firing line before they could hide behind cover, and the other member of our team stunned another one, evening the odds.

"I'm taking these." I said to Bonnie as I grabbed the two pistols I had finished reloading. Darting from sandbag barricade to sandbag barricade, I stalked closer and closer to two members of the red team, and I shot them in the back. Now all that was left was Emma.

She wasn't making it easy though, as she had taken the bullet pouches of the fallen members of her team, and was now shooting a steady stream of electrical bursts at the three of us.

Taking the still-loaded pistols from the stunned red team, I fired them at Emma, forcing her to duck for cover. When she emerged as the sounds of gunfire faded, she was stunned by Bonnie's musket.

A horn was blown, and pirates entered the Pit to drag the stunned bodies out of the arena, and a half hour later, we stood outside ramp leading down into the Pit as Old Fish Eye announced the winners.

"We won, Bonnie, thanks to you!" I cheered as we bumped fists with the rest of the blue team, and even the red team, too.

"Not bad, Matt, and you didn't do too bad yourself, Bonnie." Emma said as we walked back to Skull Island Town and to Nikolai's general store, where Rena was waiting out on the porch.

"Hey guys, how was the exercise?" Rena asked as we approached, frowning a little as she saw Emma.

"Well, I'll see you guys later." Emma said, and then she did something that I think surprised all of us: she kissed me on the cheek, and I thought I saw her smile smugly at Rena, who was fuming silently, though trying hard not to show it.

Bonnie patted her friend's shoulder. "It's alright, Rena. Now if I'm not mistaken, I smell fried chicken coming from the kitchen…"

**A/N: This was meant to be more of a friendship-y one-shot, but I think Matt and Bonnie bonded over blasting the red team, and I managed to squeeze in Emma Everhart from the Dullahan Knight, so I'm content with this chapter, even if it was a lot shorter than usual. **


	7. The Serpent and the Raven

**Stories of the Spiral**

The Serpent and the Raven

**A/N: This takes place right after the Duck of Death. **

As I was writing in my journal in my quarters, a knock came from the door. "Come in."

Old Scratch pushed the door open, and he looked very worried. "What's wrong, Old Scratch?"

"Captain my Captain, my spirit be very troubled. A chill touched me heart, the shadow of dark mojo." Old Scratch said.

"Papa Legbones, the witchdoctor who taught me my art when I still lived, I fear him be in danger – I must go to him! Papa Legbones live in a cave on the Isle of the Pyramid, where the Scurvy Dogs live."

An hour later, we sailed north to Tradewinds Skyway, where we dropped anchor at the unguarded Scurvy Dogs' hideout, and Old Scratch led us to a cave on the beach on the _Aquila_'s starboard side.

We entered a large cavern, which was lit by candles of various heights and colors, and scattered on the sandy floor around a black cauldron were skulls, shards of broken glass jars, and herbs.

"What has happened here? My master… gone? Taken by whom? I and I must have answers. Let me work me art." Old Scratch said as he waved his staff. Suddenly, evil spirits burst forth from the cauldron with an unearthly scream, and they circled above our heads.

Recovering from his surprise, Old Scratch pointed his staff at the closest evil spirit, and he zapped it with purple lightning, which jumped from evil spirit to evil spirit.

As the evil spirits swooped in to attack us, we shot them with our guns, and drawing our swords, we began to slash at them as they got close.

Unfortunately, we weren't expecting them to be able to electrify their skeletal hands, the metal of our swords conducting the electricity, leaving our bodies weak and numb after the initial pain.

Old Scratch was the only one unaffected, as he had no sword, leaving him to fend the evil spirits off with his hoodoo.

Old Scratch summoned bones from the sandy floor to reassemble themselves into skeletal pirates armed with cutlasses, and they surrounded us while Old Scratch hurled curse after curse.

Feeling my arm become less numb, I slowly reached for my pistol, and I aimed it with a shaky hand, pulling the trigger just in time to stun an evil spirit about to attack Old Scratch from behind.

I concentrated, and I heard the screech of an eagle, and I opened my eyes to find a glowing blue eagle circling above our heads, leaving behind a trail of blue mist, and the feeling in my body began to come back faster.

We slowly got up and began reloading our pistols, and by the time we were finished, almost of all the feeling in our bodies had returned. With one final volley, the evil spirits were no more.

"What be this? Never before, have I seen such frightful backlash to me art! Something terrible is happening, Captain." Old Scratch said. "I and I must learn the fate of my master. Madame Vadima – she will know what we must do."

We went back to the _Aquila _to sail to Skull Island, and after we dropped anchor, we went to the Witchdoctor's Sanctum.

"Story is most troubling. Dark portents and dire omens have hung over me like shadow for days." Madame Vadima said as Old Scratch finished telling her what happened. She waved her hand over her crystal ball, and blurry images began to appear inside.

"Finally I see what is happening: it is Skreech! Raven sorcerer killed your master, and is building powerful magic."

"You must find Skreech and stop him – but how? I will try to call spirit of your master – he may tell us. Papa Legbones! Hear me!"

A spirit seeped out from the cracks in the cobblestone floor like a light blue gas, and it formed the shape of a one-eyed Water Mole witchdoctor wearing a carved wooden mask. "Help me… You must take back the Eye of the Serpent! Call Sister Snake. Isla de los Muertos… go now!"

As the spirit of Papa Legbones faded away, we thanked Madame Vadima and went back to the _Aquila_, where we sailed back to Flotsam Skyway to the Stormgate to Cool Ranch.

As the _Aquila_ neared the Stormgate, I pressed the Windstone in the center of the pilot's wheel, and the _Aquila_ was surrounded by a transparent force field that protected the ship from the winds of the Stormgate.

But even with the Windstone's protection, Stormgates presented difficult circumstances for a sailor to work in, so a sailor's first time on the top deck in a Stormgate was like an initiation rite.

Rena issued orders for tacking to the men, while I constantly adjusted the _Aquila_ according to the winds. As we reached the bottom of the Stormgate, we all tied ourselves to the _Aquila_, and she leaned forward as we entered, so that the deck was nearly vertical while the winds howled in our ears.

My eyes were closed and my heart was beating rapidly, as if it were trying to achieve a lifetime's worth of heartbeats before what could be the end, but then the _Aquila_ suddenly righted herself.

As I opened my eyes, it was as if we were traveling through a dark tunnel illuminated by the light at the end and the sky blue auroras surrounding us like a loose glowing braid.

As we neared the light at the end and entered the Stormgate on the other side, the deck went almost vertical again as the wind howled in our ears, but then the _Aquila_ righted herself, and as we were out of reach of the Stormgate, I breathed a sigh of relief.

As we drew closer to Cooper's Roost, a town built atop flat plateaus, our gunnery officers, the Clutterbuck brothers, David and Richard opened the bulkhead doors at the base of the main mast, and the men poured out from below decks to resume their posts.

We sailed to Santo Pollo Skyway, where we dropped anchor and headed to the cave behind the waterfall to see Sister Snake.

"Now, Sister Snake come forth and speak to me." Old Scratch said, and the dark red head of a giant snake then emerged from the pool of water behind the waterfall. "I see you. And now you see me."

"I know you, Dead Walker. I knew your teacher. To him, I gave a great gift: the Eye of the Serpent, but now your teacher is no more."

"The Thief of Spirits, a Crow Witchdoctor named Skreech, destroyed your teacher and took my Eye. He is a wicked soul, twisted and evil."

"If you would avenge Papa Legbones, go to the place the Clawfeet call Boot Hill, and seek Skreech in a dark cave there. Beware, Dead Walker – Skreech is powerful. You will be tested, spirit and bones." Sister Snake said as she sank beneath the surface of the water.

We headed back to the _Aquila _to sail to Boot Hill in Big Sky Country, where we stood outside a dark cave near a stone obelisk.

"I feel the wicked mojo, Captain – Skreech be within. He knows we are coming. Prepare yourself for battle." Old Scratch said. We drew our swords and guns and entered Skreech's cave, where an old Raven wearing black robes and a purple cowl was waiting for us while holding up his staff.

"Ah, Old Scratch is come to me, eh? First, I take your master's mojo, and now I and I take yours!" Skreech said as he waved his staff and summoned evil spirits. Old Scratch ran to duel Skreech while the rest of us dealt with the evil spirits.

Old Scratch summoned bones to reassemble themselves into cutlass-wielding skeletal pirates, but Skreech blasted them back into bones with black fireballs.

Skreech then looked a skeletal pirate in the eye with a blue crystal one, and the skeletal pirate turned on Old Scratch, and chopped off his left hand with his cutlass, and Old Scratch howled in pain.

Rena hurled a striker at the skull of the skeletal pirate, breaking a large part of it into pieces, and the skeletal pirate fell down onto the sandy floor.

As Old Scratch clutched at the stub of his arm, he looked up to see Skreech's eye glowing blue, and now Old Scratch clutched at his right eye, smoke pouring out of his empty eye socket.

In a last throw of the dice, purple lightning arced towards Skreech from the tip of Old Scratch's staff, and green lightning arced from the tip of Skreech's staff.

As the lightning connected, there was a huge bang, and both combatants were slammed against the walls, groaning. Old Scratch recovered first, and running towards Skreech, he seized him by the throat and clubbed him over the head.

He then reached for Skreech's still-glowing blue eye, and we looked away as he plucked out the Eye of the Serpent from Skreech's eye socket.

"We did it, Captain! Papa Legbones, I and I avenge you! Sister Snake, your Eye is recovered from shadow!" Old Scratch cheered as he held up the Eye.

"The Thief of Spirits is cast down. You have done well." Sister Snake's voice resonated throughout the cavern. "Return to me at Isla de los Muertos."

We headed back to the _Aquila _to sail back to Isla de los Muertos, where Sister Snake was waiting in the cave behind the waterfall.

"Your master is avenged, Dead Walker, and you have recovered my Eye. You may keep the Eye for yourself, if you wish. But there is a price." Sister Snake hissed. "I ask of you what I asked of your teacher: your hand, and your spirit."

"Mighty spirit, I give both freely." Old Scratch said as he bowed. Sister Snake nodded.

"The Eye is yours. It will show you much that is hidden. Beware, Dead Walker – you had another patron before me, and he will not be pleased…" Sister Snake said ominously as she sank beneath the surface of the water.

"All is done. Now, my Captain, you look thirsty. Let us go to a tavern and celebrate!" Old Scratch said as he turned to face us. An hour later, the entire crew was drinking at the Gallo Loco Cantina in Santo Pollo.

"I have passed through the ordeal, my Captain, and I have been transformed." Old Scratch said as we sat at the same table. His face now had tribal tattoos and he now wore a hook on his left hand, and the Eye of the Serpent had been planted in his right eye socket.

"The Eye of the Serpent has passed to me – now all her power I shall use to help you win your destiny."


	8. The Spaniel Prisoner

**Stories of the Spiral**

The Spaniel Prisoner

As we sat at the table in the cellar of the Desert Rose saloon, Jack handed me a letter, and as I opened it, Jack began speaking. "Captain, One-Eyed Jack is looking for us – he sent the letter to me, but he asked for you by name."

"Something very important, he says, and very secret. What say you: do we proceed to the Black Spot?" Jack asked, and I nodded as I stood up. "Buffalo Bill's show isn't leaving until next week, so we've got some time."

After we had set sail, we headed to the Stormgate to Flotsam in Cooper's Roost Skyway. I pressed the Windstone in the center of the pilot's wheel, and the _Aquila_ was surrounded by a transparent force field that protected the ship from the winds of the Stormgate.

Rena issued orders for tacking to the men, while I constantly adjusted the _Aquila_ according to the winds. As we reached the bottom of the Stormgate, we all tied ourselves to the _Aquila_, and she leaned forward as we entered, so that the deck was nearly vertical while the winds howled in our ears.

My eyes were closed and my heart was beating rapidly, as if it were trying to achieve a lifetime's worth of heartbeats before what could be the end, but then the Aquila suddenly righted herself.

As I opened my eyes, it was as if we were traveling through a dark tunnel illuminated by the light at the end and the sky blue auroras streaking past us.

As we neared the light at the end and entered the Stormgate on the other side, the deck went almost vertical again as the wind howled in our ears, but then the _Aquila_ righted herself, and as we were out of reach of the Stormgate, I breathed a sigh of relief.

As we drew closer to Flotsam, our gunnery officers, David and Richard Clutterbuck opened the hatch at the base of the main mast, and the men poured out from below decks to resume their posts.

We dropped anchor at Flotsam's docks, and Jack and I headed up to the Black Spot, a tavern built in the stern of a ship.

The Rabbit himself was sitting on the table farthest from the door, and as he approached us, he gestured towards the two other chairs and the Yum bottle at the table.

"Lucky Jack Russell, you old Dog, welcome back! Good to see you too, Matthew. Someone wants very badly to meet with you, and soon." One-Eyed Jack said as he poured some Yum into a glass.

"Captain Dan, leader of the Scurvy Dogs, needs to talk to you. He told me that no Dog born in Marleybone would dare refuse. Meet him at his hideout, under the pyramid."

Jack sighed as he finished off his glass of Yum with a satisfied sigh. "Well Captain, he's appealed to my honor. Let's go see the Scurvy Dogs, shall we?"

We returned to the _Aquila _to sail north to the Scurvy Dogs' hideout, where Jack and I walked up to the cave near the pyramid. Captain Gordon was waiting for us at his desk near the doorway leading deeper into the tunnels.

"Welcome back, it's good to see you two again." Captain Gordon said as he stood up to shake our hands. "I'll cut right to it – Captain Gordon, shining star of the Royal Navy, was recently taken prisoner after an 'accident,' and sent to Monquista."

"Gordon is privy to certain state secrets. If the Monkeys coerce the information out of him, it will lead to war. That cannot happen."

"The Crown needs someone to go into Monquista, and bring Gordon out. Jack, you and Matthew know Monquista, and you're good in a fight."

"When you bring Gordon back, take him to the _HMS Vigilant_, at the passage to Port Regal. So Jack, are you ready to help Queen and Country?"

"How can we refuse?" Jack asked, and he then turned to face me. "Captain, we've friends in Monquista – I know just the Gorilla for the job…"

I smiled and nodded at Jack as we stood up to leave for the _Aquila_. We sailed to the east end of the skyway, where we took the Stormgate to Tierra Primata Skyway in Monquista.

From there, we sailed east to Zenda, the stronghold of the Opposition, a group of Monquistans aiming to overthrow the tyrannical monarchy and Monquisition, lead by Gortez and Lady Eleanor.

We dropped anchor in the docks of Zenda next to the Opposition flagship, the _Gold Monkey_, and the guards at the front door let us in to see Gortez. The Gorilla himself was looking intently at a map on a table at the end of the large room, rubbing his chin while leaning against his axe.

Gortez then looked up and caught sight of us, and he gave us a small smile. "Matthew, you're back! What can I do for you?"

"We're looking for a prisoner." I answered.

"Well, they didn't send him here! Ha!" Gortez said, making a reference to the fact that Zenda used to imprison almost the entire Opposition. I then decided to elaborate further. "We're looking for a Marleybonian named Gordon, a captain in the Royal Navy."

"I have heard nothing of this, and there are several places your Marleybonian might be. You need information – and there's an easy way to get it." Gortez said, rubbing his chin.

"Hunt down a Royal Squadron courier sloop and seize any dispatches you find. Bring the dispatches to me, and I should be able to find some word of your poor prisoner. What are you waiting for?"

We returned to the _Aquila _to patrol the skyways for the courier sloops, and I stood on the bow of the _Aquila _with my spyglass, scanning the horizon. Suddenly, a flock of birds suddenly flew from the left side of Zenda, as if they were suddenly startled by something, like a ship.

I immediately hurried back to the helm, where Rena was at the pilot's wheel. "Did you see anything, Matt?"

"There's a ship due north of here." I answered as I took the wheel from her. As the _Aquila_'s sails unfurled, I turned the _Aquila _to port, and as we caught sight of the courier boat, a bell was rung on the quarterdeck. "Beat to quarters!"

The courier sloop fired her port guns at us, and we returned the favor with chain shot to topple her masts so we could board her.

As we came about around the courier sloop's bow, the swivel guns fired grapeshot onto the deck of the courier sloop to thin out the enemy crew, and as we drew to a stop beside her starboard side, the boarding party pounced onto the Monquistadors below.

Within minutes, the boarding party defeated the small crew of the courier sloop, and they glumly handed over their dispatches in exchange for their lives.

Leaving the Monquistadors to repair their ship, we sailed back to Zenda, where Gortez was waiting for us inside the fortress.

"You are the terror of the skyways, my small friends! Let me see…" Gortez said as I handed over the dispatches. "Here! I have it. Your prisoner is being held in Monquista City."

"You can't enter the fortress. Unless… The simpering royals are fools for paperwork. If you show the guards a proper pass, they'll let you in. Papers like these, we cannot forge, I'm afraid. How to get some… Perhaps Her Majesty will know. I'm sure Queen Eleanor will see you."

One of the guards led us to Queen Eleanor's bedchamber, which was well-decorated. Not grand, but it had a certain dignity that beat the Monquistan royalty's own palace, which was dripping with grandeur and reeked of upper-class society.

"Captain, you survived the ravages of Avernus. I am so pleased. How may I help you, to whom I owe so much?" Queen Eleanor asked as she stood up from her vanity in a blue dress.

"If I may be so bold as to ask my lady how to get a royal pass into Monquista City's fortress…" I said as I bowed, and the others followed my example.

"You need a royal pass into Monquista City Fortress, a difficult thing to get, and yet… there is always a way!" Queen Eleanor said. "Cardinal Augustine is visiting Puerto Mico from the Holy City. He has such a pass. With the right incentive, he'll even give it to you."

"The powerful always have secrets: the librarian in Saint Bonobo's Abbey can tell you Cardinal Augustine's. Ah, intrigue…" Queen Eleanor said, and we bowed again before leaving.

At Saint Bonobo's Abbey, we soon found the librarian, Cuvello, inside where you'd expect a librarian to be, and we told the Monkey about our request. "Cardinal Augustine? You would embarrass him? I know the way!"

"When he first took his vows, Augustine held very… controversial views. Today, they might even be called heresy. Augustine has worked hard to remove his writings from the great libraries in the Holy City. But we are far from the Holy City." Librarian Cuvello said as he handed me some papers.

"Take these papers, and show them to Augustine's attendant, Monsignor Levara. No doubt his eminence has no wish to be reminded of his younger days."

Putting the papers safely in my coat pocket, we took the Stormgate to Flotsam Skyway, where we sailed north to Puerto Mico in Tradewinds Skyway.

Rena, Jack, and I took turns to pilot the _Aquila _and read the papers Librarian Cuvello had given us, and it was little wonder why Cardinal Augustine had removed his writings.

After we had dropped anchor at Puerto Mico, we asked around the city, and we soon found the temporary residence of Cardinal Augustine. We knocked on the door, and a Monkey wearing white and gold robes opened the door.

"Peace and good rain to you. What business do you have with the cardinal?" Monsignor Levara asked. Jack, who was holding the papers, handed them to him, and he looked them over. "I see… I don't know what you think you have, but these are worthless."

"Perhaps, but it would be a shame if they were sent to the Monquisition. Surely you didn't think these are the only copies?" Jack asked. It was true; we had made two more copies of the papers: one for the Opposition to use, and one for us, because you never know when you'll need to blackmail a cardinal.

"What do you want?" Monsignor Levara asked darkly, and Jack nodded. "That's better. We want a royal pass into Monquista City Fortress. And we want the cardinal to forget he's missing one."

"Very well, take your pass, but beware. His eminence is no one to be trifled with." Monsignor Levara said as he brought out a letter sealed with a red wax stamp bearing the coat of arms of the Monquistan royalty, which I took.

At the docks, we painted over the brass letters of the _Aquila_'s name and took the Stormgate to Monquista, where we sailed north to Monquista City, where Rena and I put on our Monkey masks from our last visit to the capital.

Jack would be posing as a servant, and he followed us to the Monquista City Fortress, a tall building made of stone with buttresses and spires, and flying the Monquistan flag.

A guard wearing black armor stopped us as we approached the front gate of the fortress with his halberd. "Halt! Do you have papers?"

I handed him the royal pass, and the guard put aside his halberd for a moment to open the letter and read its contents.

"Ah, I see. You are on… church business? As you say. Go in, and watch your heads."

"This is it! Are you two ready?" Jack whispered as the gates opened, and Rena and I both nodded slightly. "Then let's be about it!"

As we went a little deeper into the fortress, we stumbled across a room filled with guards, and their leader pointed at Jack. "Stop, you are not allowed in here – seize them!"

The guards lowered their spears and charged at us, and we leapt out of the way just in time for them to embed the point of their spears into the wooden door behind us, and while they were trying to jerk their weapons loose, we drew all our pistols and stunned them all.

Jack searched the body of the leader and brought out a ring of keys. "Come on! In minutes, this place will be crawling with Monquistadors!"

Reloading our pistols as we made our way down to the dungeons, we took the guards by surprise and stunned them with our pistols.

"Who goes there?" A voice asked, and we turned to see a Spaniel wearing a rumpled brown officer's uniform at the bars of his cell, like he had been awoken from his nap. "You're the rescue, I take it?"

We nodded, and Captain Gordon nodded his thanks. "Jolly good! I thought those little beasts would be the end of me. Let's get out of here!"

Locking the guards in Captain Gordon's cell, we found a long cloak for Captain Gordon to wear, and we got out of the fortress as quickly as we could without arousing suspicion.

Leaving the papers Librarian Cuvello had given us with a contact from the Opposition, we took the Stormgate to Flotsam Skyway, where we sailed north towards Port Regal Skyway.

A Royal Navy frigate with its hull and sails painted blue and red had dropped anchor between the Windlanes of Tradewinds Skyway, some way away from the blockade, and Captain Gordon pointed to her. "That's my ship, the _HMS Vigilant_."

Flying a white flag of truce while furling our sails, we drew to a stop beside the _HMS Vigilant_, and we stepped aboard her to speak with the captain, by the name of Inspector Kent. "Captain Gordon, welcome home, sir!"

"Good to be home, Inspector! Matthew, Jack, I owe you a debt. You're a credit to your profession, both of you!" Captain Gordon said as he shook our hands.

"Well, pirates, you've done a fine job. The Crown is very grateful. And you, Mr. Russell, have earned a medal! Congratulations, and now, to the tavern with you!" Inspector Kent said as he held out his hand to Jack, who took the medal and held it up for us to see.

The medal was in the shape of a cross with Marleybone's coat of arms on it, attached to a blue and red ribbon, and Jack put it in his pocket.

Leaving the _HMS Vigilant _to begin her patrol, we sailed through the blockade to Port Regal, where we soon were celebrating at the Hope and Anchor tavern.

The door of the tavern opened to reveal Jack, wearing a new black three-cornered hat and waistcoat, and he sat down next to me, sighing with satisfaction. "I feel a new man, Captain! Sorry there was no medal for you, but I'm sure we'll have another chance!"

"No worries. I'm just happy for you, Jack." I said, smiling as I poured him a glass of Yum from the bottle on our table, and then I stood up from my seat. "I propose a toast to Jack for his accomplishment here today, so to Jack!"

The others cheered as they raised their glasses to Jack's health, and I smiled as I sat down and drank my Yum, not even caring about the huge bill that was sure to follow in the morning.

**A/N: The second chapter of the Magnificent Seventh will follow up this chapter.**


	9. A Pirate Most Fowl

**Stories of the Spiral**

A Pirate Most Fowl

As I was finishing my breakfast inside the Desert Rose, I heard the sound of a peg leg tapping across the floor towards me, and I looked up to see Ratbeard. "Captain, I reckon I know who killed me old crew. I'll tell ye in the cellar."

A few minutes later, we stood in the cellar of the Desert Rose, and there Ratbeard spoke. "Captain, I think I know who switched me knockout drops with poison and killed Lasko and me crew."

"The Frog who made that potion and sold it to me was the only one who could've done it. Not one other had the chance. I know just where I can find him. We need to go to Port Regal."

I nodded as we both began walking towards the ladder leading up back to the bar of the Desert Rose. After breakfast, we set sail for the Stormgate in Cooper's Roost Skyway, and as we safely made it through the Stormgate to Flotsam on the other side, we set course for Port Regal.

After we had dropped anchor at the docks, we walked to the Hope and Anchor tavern, which was empty except for the bartender and a Frog sitting on the bar stool farthest from the door.

The bartender looked Ratbeard in the eyes, and quickly looked away as he hurried down the hatch behind the bar to the cellar. Ratbeard then tapped the Frog on the shoulder, and the Frog turned around in his chair only to back up against the counter away from Ratbeard as he glared at him.

"Ratbeard, this is… unexpected. No, it's good to see you! If you're here for the goldfish, they're long gone. You want knockout drops or poison?" The Frog asked as he laughed nervously, but Ratbeard pointed a finger at him.

"Flinch! Ye were the one who switched those drops. Why? Answer me quick or else there'll be a special on frogs' legs tonight!" Ratbeard shouted as he seized two fistfuls of the Frog's shirt.

"It was Fowl. Captain Fowl! He knew if word got out you'd poisoned your crew, there wouldn't be a garbage scow in Skull Island that'd have you." Mr. Flinch yelped, and Ratbeard let go of his shirt.

"Fowl took me leg, killed me father, burned me house, an' stole me parrot! I've schemed me whole life to find a way to make that villain pay." Ratbeard growled.

"You want to find Captain Fowl? Go to Reston Warehouse. His crew's been seen coming and going from that place at all hours – he's sure to be there." Mr. Flinch said.

"I know where Reston Warehouse is. Follow me." I said as I turned around to the door. We walked up the street from the Hope and Anchor, passed the church of Saint Fido's, and took a right turn to Reston Warehouse, where we could hear voices through the front door.

"I say, Captain, I think this warehouse is occupied." Emmett said as he drew two of his pistols. As there were no Redcoats about, we drew our weapons and burst through the door, where Dog pirates, Rat brigands, and Crab thugs were hanging out inside.

"Fowl, at last – let's go get him!" Ratbeard shouted as he led the charge with his cutlass. Drawing my sword and pistol, I began fighting one of Fowl's Dogs, which ended as I blocked the edge of his cutlass with the flat of my sword held out above my head, before kicking him.

Stunning the Dog with my pistol, I moved on to the next target, a Rat brigand armed with a dagger. Shoving my pistol inside its holster on the bandolier across my chest, I grabbed the wrist of the hand holding the dagger, and I punched the Rat in the face with the knuckle guard of my sword.

A Crab thug was the next to engage me, and as he put two claws on the hilt of his dagger for a mighty overhead strike, I drew another pistol and shot him in the chest, sending him falling backwards onto the floor, stunned.

As I turned around, ready for another fight, I saw that the others had already taken care of Fowl's pirates, except for one Dog, who had dropped his sword and went down on his knees.

"You're too late! The Captain's gone to meet an important buyer. Let me go, and I'll tell you where!" The Dog, who introduced himself as Lorch, pleaded as he clasped his hands.

"Where is Captain Fowl?" I asked, pressing the barrel of my pistol to his head, and Lorch answered. "He's gone down to the sewers!"

"Alright, I'll let you go, but if you warn Fowl we're coming, you're going to wish you were killed here." I said as I holstered my pistol. We ran outside Reston Warehouse and to the manhole that was the entrance to the sewers.

We found some lanterns at the bottom of the ladder, and as we reached a dead end in the sewers, Bonnie knelt down to look at the footprints in the muck by lantern light. "Looks like a whole army's come and gone through here, Captain, but they're long gone."

I gritted my teeth as I thought of Lorch. A party as large as the one Bonnie described could've only mobilized so quickly if they had been warned. "I never should've let him go."

"Blast! Confound it all! He's slipped away again." Ratbeard shouted, but Jack put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't give up the ship just yet! Is there anyone else who can help us?"

Ratbeard thought a moment and rubbed his chin. "Aye… There be someone, though I'm a fool to even think about it: Catbeard!"

I blinked. Ratbeard must really want to find Captain Fowl if he's willing to seek Catbeard's aid. We climbed up the ladder back to Port Regal, where we returned to the _Aquila _to sail east to Catbeard's lair.

The _Aquila_ passed through the mouth of the cavern, carved to look like a monster, to reach the _Catspaw_, Catbeard's ship, where the captain was standing on the quarterdeck with a plate of his favorite pickled herring.

"Ahoy, Matthew, what can I do for you today?" Catbeard asked as we stepped aboard his ship. I shook my head as I jerked a thumb to Ratbeard. "Actually, _he's_ the one with the favor to ask you."

"Oh, so you want _my _help, do you? The great and terrible Ratbeard, coming to me, hat in hand: this is simply delicious!" Catbeard purred as he turned towards Ratbeard, who scowled but said nothing. "Things are so frightfully boring, hiding out in this cave. And I'm running out of all my necessities!"

"I tell you what – I hate Captain Fowl as much as the next pirate. I'll help you catch him, if you make me comfortable here."

"What do ye need?" Ratbeard asked, gritting his teeth, and Catbeard rubbed his chin in thought. "Hmm… fresh sky clams would help, and tropical flowers – I know a florist in Puerto Mico, and finally, a crate of pickled herring from my reserve in Flotsam. Go!"

We boarded the _Aquila _to sail out of Catbeard's lair into the skyway, where we sailed towards Skull Island, where the best sky clams were. Scooping up sky clams in the _Aquila_'s rowboats, each boat soon had dozens aboard.

"That's one for Captain Kitty, two to go. Now let's go get his ridiculous flowers." Ratbeard said as we rowed our boat back to the _Aquila_, dozens of clams at the stern.

After the last rowboat had been hauled aboard the _Aquila_, we sailed north to Puerto Mico, where after asking around the docks, we found the florist, a Monkey by the name of Victor Florio, at his stall in the marketplace.

"Catbeard, did you say? Ah! I have just the thing – here, take these bouquets to him. I'll put them on his tab." Victor Florio said as he handed each one of us two bouquets filled with flowers of all colors.

"Now to Flotsam to talk to One-Eyed Jack – he'll have Catbeard's herring." Ratbeard said as we walked back to the _Aquila_, where we sailed south to Flotsam.

Rena and I followed the others from above on the rooftop as we went to the Black Spot, the tavern owned by One-Eyed Jack, where the Jackrabbit himself was wiping down some glasses at the bar.

"I'm here for Catbeard's herring." Ratbeard said as he sat down at the bar, and One-Eyed Jack gave Ratbeard a weird look as he slid down the counter a glass of Yum.

"What's this, you're here for Catbeard's herring? Are the two of you… working together?" One-Eyed Jack asked in an amused tone, and Ratbeard nodded. "Take the herring. Tell Catbeard he owes me a favor."

Carrying the crates of pickled herring back to the _Aquila_, we then sailed back to Catbeard's lair, where Catbeard was waiting for us aboard the _Catspaw_. "What, no sparkling water to wash it down with?"

"A little joke – don't worry." Catbeard added quickly as Ratbeard glowered at him. "Very well, let's talk about Captain Fowl."

"You'll never find him – he's even more cunning than I am. The way to beat Fowl is to make him come to you. I know what he wants, more than anything: the Golden Gobbler. A priceless statue and some say it can grant wishes."

"The Gobbler's down in the mysterious tunnels under the Scurvy Dogs' hideout. Find it, and spread the word. Fowl will find you. Give him my regards."

We nodded, and we boarded the _Aquila _to sail to the Scurvy Dogs' hideout in Tradewinds Skyway, where Captain Dan, leader of the Scurvy Dogs, acknowledged us with a nod as we climbed down into the tunnels below his office.

We explored the tunnels until we came across two huge triangular stone doors glowing with aquamarine runes, and Ratbeard drew his cutlass to try and pry the doors open with it. "Confound it! This has got to be the place, but the door won't budge!"

Old Scratch then walked over to the doors to examine the eight deep imprints on them. "These marks on the door, they are the size and shape of the amulets the dead lizards wear. Maybe they are keys?"

"This sounds like a job for me. I'll go and steal the amulets off the Aztecosaur's bandages." Rena volunteered, and I nodded. "Alright, but just be careful. If you're not back within an hour, we're coming after you."

Rena nodded as she ran off, and a half hour later, she returned wearing the eight amulets on her clothing, and she took them off for us to insert them into the imprints.

As the last amulet was inserted into its imprint, the two doors slid open, and Ratbeard drew his cutlass. "That's done it! Now let's go in and get that Gobbler!"

We headed inside the room, where the Golden Gobbler, a small turkey statue made of solid gold, stood on a pedestal in the center of the room, and Ratbeard cautiously walked over to the pedestal, and took the Golden Gobbler off of it.

Suddenly, the sarcophaguses leaning against walls inside the room burst open for their undead inhabitants to attack us, and one of them ran towards me, arms stretched out towards me.

Pointing my sword at my opponent, blue fireballs like burning coals appeared in a ring around the tip, and they launched themselves towards the Aztecosaur, setting its bandages on fire.

"Captain, here, catch this!" Ratbeard shouted, and I turned towards the sound of his voice just in time to catch the Golden Gobbler.

I looked up from the Golden Gobbler to see Ratbeard use the Golden Gobbler's pedestal to launch himself towards an Aztecosaur, and putting both hands on the hilt of his cutlass, he delivered a brutal two-handed strike to the Aztecosaur's head, toppling it.

Ratbeard withdrew his sword from the Aztecosaur's skull, and we moved to help the others fight their opponents off. After the Aztecosaurs were killed (again), we regrouped around the pedestal, where I set the Golden Gobbler on the pedestal for everyone to see.

"Ha ha, the Golden Gobbler's ours! It's time to set our trap." Ratbeard said as he took the Golden Gobbler. Careful to keep it out of sight of the Scurvy Dogs, we returned to the _Aquila _to sail to Port Regal, at Ratbeard's insistence.

Once there, we walked to the Hope and Anchor, where Mr. Flinch was sitting at the bar stool farthest away from the door like last time. Ratbeard tapped him on the shoulder, and Mr. Flinch cringed as he turned around to face us. "I didn't do it! Oh, it's you – sorry…"

Mr. Flinch's eyes widened and his jaws dropped as he caught a glimpse of the Golden Gobbler hidden inside Ratbeard's coat. "You found the Golden Gobbler?"

"Aye, and now I'm going to take it down to the old vault, an' set up me new headquarters there. Don't tell a soul, understood?" Ratbeard asked, and Mr. Flinch nodded eagerly as he rubbed his hands together. "Of course; I'll be quiet as a tomb."

"That's done then. Fowl will know within the hour. It's time to take our stand – I know just the place." Ratbeard said as he turned around to face us. He led us to a manhole near the church of Saint Fido's, and we climbed down the ladder to another part of the sewers.

Ratbeard took us around several corners until we stopped at a set of iron bars blocking a small part of the sewers, with a cell door as the only entrance. Ratbeard fished out a key from inside his coat unlocked the cell door, and we all got inside.

"Like it? I grew up down here, Captain! My father was a famous pirate, 'till Fowl came for us." Ratbeard said proudly as he swept his arms around the place.

As much as I'd like to compliment Ratbeard's childhood home, all I had to say about it was that it was filled with crates and wreckage and still smelled like a sewer even after years of habitation by Ratbeard in his formative years.

"Well, this explains a lot about our charming rat." Rena said dryly to me as we looked around Ratbeard's childhood home, which also had two beds that looked about ready to collapse, and they were covered by two ratty blankets.

Ratbeard set the Golden Gobbler down onto a crate near the entrance to another room, which the others and I got to work on converting into actual living space. We found some hammocks that weren't too dirty, and we slung them around the room and got rid of the garbage on the floor.

"Ye all had best get some sleep. I'll take first watch for Fowl." Ratbeard said, and we climbed inside the hammocks to take a nap before the battle.

I thought I'd never fall asleep with the thought of the oncoming battle, but the sound of the sewage water running through the small canal in the other room had strangely lulled me to sleep, and what must've been an hour later, I was awoken footsteps and unfamiliar voices in the other room.

"Did you really think I'd fall for such an obviously ploy as that? Really, sir, you wound me." One of the unfamiliar voices said, and I slowly got out of my hammock to wake the others.

We armed ourselves and peered around the walls, where a Turkey dressed in a gray coat over a pea green waistcoat and gray trousers stood in front of the door, with a familiar Dog at his side. "Lorch…"

"Now, go get them, boys!" The Turkey, presumably Captain Fowl, said as he drew a revolver and aimed it at Ratbeard, who shouted as he drew his cutlass, "Ahoy there, Turkey! My name's Ratbeard. Ye killed me father. You killed me crew! Prepare to die!"

"Now that's peculiar. I had it on good authority that _you _killed your crew!" Captain Fowl said, and Ratbeard shouted in rage, "Why, you half-plucked buzzard! Have at you!"

"Now's the time, you guys!" I hissed, and the rest of us inside the other room nodded as we leapt into the fray, surprising Fowl and his pirates.

"I have a score to settle with you, Lorch!" I shouted as I ran after the Dog, and as I lunged forward with the sword in my left hand, he clumsily parried my blade, exposing himself to my right hand armed with a pistol. In one shot, I stunned him and I turned my attentions to Ratbeard and Captain Fowl.

Ratbeard swiped at Captain Fowl, and his cutlass tore Captain Fowl's waistcoat open, and Captain Fowl fired wildly at him, but missed.

Old Scratch waved his staff, and the feet of Fowl's pirates were frozen to the floor, allowing us to knock them out easily, leaving Captain Fowl alone. The Turkey in question then dropped his gun and went down on his knees in front of Ratbeard.

"I surrender! Stay your hand!" Captain Fowl pleaded with his hands clasped together, but Ratbeard cut him off angrily. "You vile fiend, do ye know what ye deserve? I ought to roast you alive… but I won't."

"What?" Captain Fowl said, and Ratbeard nodded. "Aye, me captain's shown me a better way. It's to be prison for you, and a reward for me! Ha!

Then as he turned towards me, Ratbeard said. "Captain, let's take this Turkey and his pirates to the authorities."

"Ratbeard…" A familiar voice said, and we all slowly turned to see a ghostly Lasko, a former member of Ratbeard's crew, who he had accidentally killed along with three others, Manny, Moe, and Jack.

"By thunder, why do ye torment me now, ghost?" Ratbeard demanded, but Lasko shook his head. "Ye found he who poisoned me an' all me shipmates, and avenged us. Ratbeard, Matthew, our quarrel is over. Ye both are forgiven."

As Lasko disappeared, Ratbeard took off his hat solemnly, looking more humble than I'd ever seen him. "Lasko, wherever ye are, I thank you, and rest in peace at last. A weight's lifted from me heart, Captain. Now let's get this vile blackguard to his punishment!"

We took Captain Fowl and his pirates to Governor Stanley's office, where the governor looked up from his paperwork to see Captain Fowl and his men trussed up on the floor in front of his desk.

"You captured Captain Fowl? Outstanding! First the Brass Monkey, now this! You're going to fill Fort Elena prison, at this rate!" Governor Stanley said, and then he turned towards Ratbeard. "Pardon my directness for asking, but is it also true that you've found the Golden Gobbler?

Ratbeard nodded, and Governor Stanley said, "Wonderful! I'm an enthusiast of all matters archaeological, and have amassed quite a collection! I'll pay you handsomely for the Golden Gobbler."

"Done and done!" Ratbeard said as he shook the governor's hand, and then he looked towards me. "Captain, it's time to celebrate at a tavern!"

A half hour later, the entire crew was crammed inside the Hope and Anchor, each man drinking away his share of the money the governor had paid Ratbeard for the Golden Gobbler. Apparently, Ratbeard had also learned how to share during his time aboard the _Aquila_.

"I've put me past to rest, Captain! I must admit, it didn't hurt, doing the right thing, for once. Don't worry; I won't make a habit of it!" Ratbeard said as we touched glasses, and we both laughed as all of us raised our glasses for a toast.

Some of our men stood up in front of the bar, and they began singing a sea shanty called _Drunken Sailor_, and we all sang along with them.

"_What will we do with a drunken sailor? What will we do with a drunken sailor? What will we do with a drunken sailor early in the morning?" _

"_Way hay and up she rises! Way hay and up she rises! Way hay and up she rises early in the morning!" _

"_Shave his belly with a rusty razor! Shave his belly with a rusty razor! Shave his belly with a rusty razor early in the morning!" _

"_Way hay and up she rises! Way hay and up she rises! Way hay and up she rises early in the morning!" _

"_Put him in a longboat 'till he's sober! Put him in a longboat 'till he's sober! Put him in a longboat 'till he's sober early in the morning!" _

"_Way hay and up she rises! Way hay and up she rises! Way hay and up she rises early in the morning!" _

"_Stick him in a barrel with some hosepipe on him! Stick him in a barrel with some hosepipe on him! Stick him in a barrel with some hosepipe on him early in the morning!" _

"_Way hay and up she rises! Way hay and up she rises! Way hay and up she rises early in the morning!" _

"_Put him in the bed with the captain's daughter! Put him in the bed with the captain's daughter! Put him in the bed with the captain's daughter early in the morning!" _

"_Way hay and up she rises! Way hay and up she rises! Way hay and up she rises early in the morning!" _

"_That's what we'll do with a drunken sailor! That's what we'll do with a drunken sailor! That's what we'll do with a drunken sailor early in the morning!"_

"_Way hay and up she rises! Way hay and up she rises! Way hay and up she rises early in the morning!" _

**A/N: Here's another mini-songfic for you. This time, the song's called Drunken Sailor, and its origins are unknown. The link to a music video with its lyrics will be up on my profile page.**


	10. Her Majesty's Secret Service

**Stories of the Spiral**

Her Majesty's Secret Service

**A/N: This takes place right after the previous story. **

As I was finishing my breakfast inside the Hope and Anchor tavern, I heard soft footsteps coming towards me, and I looked up to see Bonnie Anne holding her Scaramanga musket in one hand, and a letter in the other.

"Captain, I've just got word from an old friend – something big is up! Let's talk in the cellar." Bonnie said, and a few minutes later, we were standing below the bar of the Hope and Anchor in the cellar, and I said, "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Captain – I've just got word from an old shipmate of mine that my first captain, Calico Jake, is looking for me – and you too." Bonnie answered. "The letter says Jake needs to find me straightaway for some kind of hush-hush job, one that'll make a real sniper out of me."

"I'm eager to go – last I heard, Mary had retired from pirating and was living in Skull Island. I bet we find her in the Kraken Skulls." Bonnie said. After breakfast, we boarded the _Aquila _to set sail south through Tradewinds Skyway to Skull Island.

After we had dropped anchor at the docks, we walked to the Kraken Skulls tavern, where Bonnie walked over to a Mouse who had her hair dyed purple, and she wore a brown three-cornered hat with a blue feather, a brown waistcoat over a white shirt, purple trousers, and leather Hessian boots.

"Well, well, look what the wind blew in! How have the skies been treating you?" The Mouse greeted Bonnie as she hugged her.

"It's great to see you again, Mary." Bonnie said, and she turned to introduce me to her. "Captain, this is Reedy Mary, and Mary, this is my captain, Matthew Exeter."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, lad." Reedy Mary said as she shook my hand. "I won't say I'm not jealous – I never should have retired!"

"Ah, but it's not me you want to see, is it? Aye, Calico Jake himself came looking for you – asked for you by name. He said you can find him in Port Regal, at some warehouse called Universal Exports. Jake's working for somebody named Mr. M. Sounds silly to me!"

"Thank you, Mary. It was a pleasure to meet you." I said as we turned to leave for the _Aquila_. We sailed back to Port Regal, where I led the others to Universal Exports, one of Uncle Haytham's business partners in the mercantile trade.

As we entered the warehouse, we could see a calico Cat standing near two tables with goods, and I followed Bonnie as she walked over to him.

The Cat, presumably Calico Jake wore a brown three-cornered hat with a red feather, a red waistcoat over a white shirt, yellow trousers, and leather Hessian boots, with two scabbards at his sides.

"As I live and breathe! Bonnie Anne, it's so good to see you! I trust Avery and this pirate here is treating you well?" Calico Jake asked and Bonnie smiled. "Better than you ever did, you rogue! So what's all the fuss about, eh?"

"I'll speak to that." An unfamiliar voice answered, and we turned to see a brown Dog wearing a black three-cornered hat and blue coat step out of the shadows. "Welcome back to Port Regal, Miss Anne. I am Mycroft Bones, an official in the Secret Service of Her Majesty, the Queen."

"As you know, recently tensions between Marleybone and Valencia have erupted into open warfare. The loss at Fort Elena was only the beginning." Mycroft Bones said, and Bonnie asked, "What's this to do with me?"

"The Armada is planning a massive invasion of Skull Island, led by Rooke, First General and member of Kane's inner court. Calico Jake, posing as a traitor, will soon arrange a personal meeting with Rooke. At that meeting, I mean for you to assassinate Rooke." Mycroft Bones answered.

"Anne, Calico Jake insisted we use you. You and your captain are well known – the Brass Monkey and saving Governor Stanley's daughter turned many heads."

"Ye don't know the half of it!" Ratbeard spoke up, and Bonnie shushed him. "Hush! So what do I do?"

"If you accept the mission, report to Lucius Fox in Gullet – he's working with me to devise an appropriate for the assassination." Mycroft Bones answered, and Bonnie turned her head to look at me. "Captain, what do ye say? I say we do it!"

"Let's be about it, then." I said, and we turned to leave for the _Aquila_. We sailed south to Skull Island Skyway to Jonah Town, built atop the back of a sky whale.

Dropping anchor in Jonah Town was always tricky, but there were these tall posts at the docks that crews could throw their grappling hooks around to tie their ship to the docks, and we dropped anchor without too much trouble.

We walked to the whale's blowhole, where Bonnie Anne and I lowered ourselves one at a time on a boatswain's chair down to Gullet, the shady underbelly of Jonah Town built inside the whale.

As my feet touched the planks that was the streets of Gullet, Bonnie and I walked to the workshop of Lucius Fox, where the inventor was looking over some blueprints at his worktable.

"Annie! So you're the one M roped into this, eh?" Lucius asked as he looked up at us from his blueprints, and as Bonnie nodded, he said, "I'm no friend of the Parliament in Marleybone, but they're better by far than the Armada!"

"If you're going to destroy Rooke in one shot, you'll need a weapon more powerful and accurate than anything you can find here, or anywhere."

"There are two components I need to build you an ideal weapon: an advanced wheel-lock rifle from an Armada fusilier in Port Regal Skyway, and a special scope I've had shipped all the way from Darkmoor. Catbeard should have it by now. Bring the wheel-lock and scope to me, quick as you can."

We nodded, and we turned to leave for the boatswain's chair to Jonah Town, where we returned to the _Aquila _to sail north to Port Regal Skyway.

As we approached the Armada dreadnought to the north of the skyway, we spotted an Armada ship coming towards us. "All hands to quarters! Prepare to fire!"

As we turned to port, the Armada ship turned to starboard to run a course parallel to us, and we traded broadsides, with the outgunned Armada ship getting the worst of it. "Prepare to fire the chain shot!"

Each cannon was loaded with two small cannonballs connected by a chain, and just as we fired our guns, the Armada responded with another broadside of round shot, and Richard Clutterbuck, the starboard gunnery officer shouted, "Her mainmast is down!"

"She's ours, men! Prepare to board!" I shouted, and the men cheered as Rena issued orders. "Hook us in! Bring her close!"

"Man the swivels! Cover from the quarterdeck!" David Clutterbuck, the port gunnery officer shouted as he shot a Clockwork musketeer about to shoot one of the men pulling the Armada ship closer to us.

"The ship is yours, Rena!" I shouted as I let go of the pilot's wheel for her to seize, and drawing my sword, I ran down the stairs to join the boarding party gathered on the quarterdeck of the _Aquila_.

The boarding party, with Emmett and I in the lead, shouted battle cries as they leapt aboard the Armada ship, throwing the Clockworks into disarray.

An Armada marine was the first to challenge me, and as he thrust forward with his halberd, I deflected it off to the side with my sword before shooting his exposed breastplate with my pistol.

As the Armada marine stumbled backwards, I lunged forward with my sword to stab him in the breastplate, and withdrawing my sword, I noticed an Armada fusilier about to shoot me with the advanced wheel-lock rifle Lucius needed.

Leaping out of the way of the electrical burst, I landed behind an Armada marine busy with one of my men, and as the Armada musketeer took aim again, I grabbed the marine by the shoulders and held him out in front of me to block the bursts of electricity fired from the Armada fusilier's rifle.

Letting go of the Armada marine, I darted from one hiding spot to another as I approached the Armada fusilier, but suddenly, a crack of gunfire went off from above in the rigging, and the Armada fusilier fell onto the deck, letting go of his rifle.

I looked up to see Bonnie up in the rigging of the Armada ship, with smoke coming out of the barrel of her Scaramanga, and she was already reloading.

A few more minutes in the haze of gun smoke and battle fever later, we had defeated the Clockworks and took everything that wasn't nailed down, including but not limited to weapons, ammunition, timber, ropes, and sails.

Bonnie was one of the last to return to the _Aquila_, and she smiled triumphantly as she held the rifle for Rena and I to see. "Here's the rifle. She's a beauty! Now let's go find Catbeard and get the scope."

Sailing east to Catbeard's lair, we found him aboard the deck of his ship, the _Catspaw_. "Meow, meow, meow, look what we have here! Matthew, you're back! To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Oh, M sent you, did he? Ooh, that means our lovely Bonnie Anne must be the intended sniper, how smashing!" Catbeard said as he rubbed his paws together. "I'm afraid I have bad news – I don't have the scope."

Bonnie and I both glared at him, and Catbeard said quickly, "It's not my fault! Every time we try to go collect it, the Armada is waiting to pounce. The scope should be waiting in Puerto Mico, with Diego Lancion the importer. Say, I bet you could get it – you always were the sneaky type…"

I sighed as we turned to step aboard the _Aquila_. After sailing south to Tradewinds Skyway, we dropped anchor at Puerto Mico, where we asked around the docks until one of the Monkeys pointed us to the local glasswork shop.

"Catbeard sent you? I've been waiting! Here, I'm eager to be rid of this… whatever it is." Diego Lancion said as he brought out a crate and opened it for us to see the scope, which looked like a miniature spyglass made of metal.

Suddenly, a voice in a Monquistan accent shouted from behind us, "Surrender or perish! Attack them!"

Without turning to look, we leapt out of the way of the crossbow bolts that were fired, and Bonnie, Emmett, and I drew our own guns to return fire at the small party of eight Monquistadors.

Shooting from in between two glass vases on a shelf, I stunned one of the Monquistador crossbowmen, and after reloading my pistol, I drew my sword to engage our attackers armed with spears.

These Monquistadors obviously weren't members of the Monquistan navy, judging from their second-hand armor and weapons, and I easily snapped the lead Monquistador's old spear in half.

I stunned with my pistol another "Monquistador" about to spear me, and then turning my attentions back to the leader, I slammed the butt of my sword into his helmet, knocking him out.

Bonnie carefully took aim with her Scaramanga and fired, stunning another "Monquistador" and Emmett stunned the rest with his four pistols in a rapid-fire rampage. Surprisingly, none of the glasswork in the large shop was harmed.

Walking over to the lead "Monquistador", who was just coming to, I seized the collar of his green tunic and brought his face close to mine. "Who sent you here?!"

"It was the Clockworks – the Armada!" The lead Monquistador cried, squirming. "They paid us to watch Lancion, and to capture whoever came for the scope. That's all I know, please – be merciful!"

I knocked him out again with the hilt of my sword, creating another dent in his beaten helmet, and Ratbeard said, "The Armada knows too much. We'd best get back to Fox quickly!"

We headed quickly back to the _Aquila_, and we sailed as fast as the wind allowed to Jonah Town, where Bonnie and I lowered ourselves down to Gullet.

We hurried to the workshop of Lucius Fox, where the inventor looked up from his blueprints on the worktable. "Took you a while to come back – was there some problem?"

"Some renegade Monquistadors working for the Armada attacked us in Puerto Mico." I answered as Bonnie put the rifle and scope on the worktable, and Lucius frowned. "I'm sorry to hear about your troubles in Puerto Mico. It seems our good Mr. M isn't running as tight a ship as he thinks."

While Lucius worked, Bonnie and I browsed through the inventions in his workshop, and I found this cool mask hanging on the wall. As I put it on and turned towards Bonnie, she yelped and stumbled backwards. "Captain, you scared me! You look like Death himself in that mask!"

I chuckled as I took off the mask to hang it back up on the wall, and Lucius Fox then walked into the room, holding Bonnie's new rifle in his hands. "Here, your rifle is prepared – I've installed the scope and a new custom revolving action for it."

"You need magnum ammunition, and some proper training in how to fire that thing. Look up my old friend Quigley, in Cooper's Roost."

We nodded as we left the workshop, and we rode the boatswain's chair back up to Jonah Town and to the _Aquila_. Sailing east to Flotsam Skyway, we took the Stormgate to Cooper's Roost.

After asking around town, one of the locals gave us directions to Quigley's tent, which was on a low ridge near the bottom of the island. When we got there, a Rooster cowboy with holsters at his side was sitting on a rock near the fireplace, eating his lunch.

Bonnie sat on a rock across from Quigley, and holding out her rifle for Quigley to see, she spoke. "My name's Bonnie Anne and Lucius told me you could train me in how to fire my new rifle."

Quigley took a good look at Bonnie before he spoke. "So you're the sniper-to-be, eh? You've got a steady hand and a keen eye; I figure you'll do fine. That's some weapon you have there. It's time to get some proper bullets for it. A crate of magnum bullets went astray a while back – they'd serve nicely."

"Word is some Red Sash smugglers hid the ammo in the caves near Gold Creek, and then got run off by some nasty critters. That ammunition crate should still be there, but before you go, I want to give you some advice. Your gun won't kick like a flintlock – it's a whole different beast. Look out."

Bonnie nodded as she stood up, and we returned to the _Aquila_ to sail south to Gold Creek in Big Sky Country. Leaving the men to pan the creek near the dock for gold, my trusted associates and I explored the caves at the bottom of the cliff, where we soon found the crate of magnum ammo.

"There's the crate, but look at the size of those bugs! I figured this wouldn't be easy." Bonnie said as she aimed her new rifle at one of the blood hornets that swooped down on us from above.

Rena threw all of the smoke bombs with her as the swarm of blood hornets flew in to attack, and as the smoke faded, many of them were twitching as they lied down on the ground.

Quickly stabbing the stunned blood hornets through their bodies, we turned our attentions to the rest of them. Bonnie aimed and fired her new rifle, and the recoil caused her torso to lurch backwards slightly. "That's some kick!"

The unlucky blood hornet that was Bonnie's target stood no chance against the power of her new rifle, and it fell out of the air. Bonnie turned the revolving cylinder of her new rifle to another loaded chamber, and fired again, taking out another blood hornet.

The others, armed with the pistols from our battle with English Bill a.k.a. the Duck of Death, aimed and fired at the blood hornets and soon, the bugs were lying dead on the cave floor.

"Enough of this bug hunting! Get your ammunition and let's be done with this place!" Ratbeard said as he sheathed his cutlass.

With Jack carrying the ammunition crate, we loaded it onto the _Aquila_ as the men returned dejectedly from their unsuccessful afternoon of panning for gold in the creek, and we sailed back to the Stormgate in Cooper's Roost.

After our return to Flotsam Skyway, we sailed north to Port Regal, where Mycroft Bones was waiting for us inside the warehouse of Universal Exports. "All set with that rifle? Excellent, you're just in time. Calico Jake tells me his rendezvous with Rooke is coming in the very near future."

"They're meeting at Monte Royale, the old ruined castle. Go at once and meet Jake there – he has all the particulars of the assassination."

We nodded as we hurried back to the _Aquila _to sail south to Monte Royale, and the old ruined castle still looked imposing and aristocratic even after its heyday. Calico Jake stood outside the gates of the keep, and he shook our hands as we approached him.

"Annie girl, you made it! Well done. Now, you and your crew can hide in the high tower there. I'll treat with Rooke here and…" Calico Jake's voice trailed off and he listened intently with his eyes darting around. "What's that?"

"Stop right there! My little fox hunt is over. You escaped me once, Pirate, but now you're all going back in chains. Block the exits! Take them!" A familiar mechanical voice said, sending chills up my spine, and I turned around to see Deacon standing tall behind a firing line of Clockwork musketeers.

As the Clockwork musketeers fired, I leapt in front of everyone to protect them with a Valor's Shield, and Clockwork marines were now pouring in from all sides.

"There's too many of them! Get out of here, I'll hold them off!" Calico Jake said as he drew his two swords and brandished them at the Clockworks.

"There's no way you can take them all by yourself!" I cried, but Bonnie shook her head as she put a hand on my shoulder. "Leave him. He knows what he's doing."

I reluctantly nodded as I readied an Artillery power to break through the Clockwork marines. "Alright then, when I hit the Clockworks, you guys make a break for it! You guys ready?!"

At everyone's cheers, I blasted through the Clockworks with a salvo of blue energy missiles, and leaving Calico Jake behind, we ran like hell back to the hidden dock where the _Aquila _had dropped anchor.

We sailed as fast as the wind allowed back to Port Regal, where Bonnie and I made our report to Mycroft Bones at Universal Exports. "The entire operation was a trap? Someone must have betrayed Jake. Most unsettling – these clockworks are far cleverer than they look."

"Deacon also said something about a fox hunt. What do you think that could mean?" I asked, and Mycroft Bones rubbed his chin. "A fox hunt, eh? The faceless devils were using us to get to you, Anne! Or were you their real target, Captain Exeter? I don't envy you at all."

"Well, it seems I have a traitor to find. Your unofficial service to the Crown is hereby ended. Take this token of the Queen's thanks." Mycroft Bones said as he handed Bonnie the same medal Inspector Kent aboard the _HMS Vigilant _had given Jack when we had rescued Captain Gordon from the Monquistans.

"Good luck, Bonnie Anne – may you have great success against the Armada." Mycroft Bones said as he began walking towards the front door.

"Tell Calico Jake I was happy to work with him again." Bonnie said as Mycroft Bones passed her, and he nodded as he opened the door and disappeared behind it. Then turning towards me, she said, "Now Captain, what say we head to a tavern and celebrate?"

Bonnie said she'd met us at the Hope and Anchor after she'd made a quick trip to Port Regal Tailors, and as Rena and I sat at a table in the Hope and Anchor, Bonnie came in wearing her new outfit.

Bonnie was dressed in a wide-brimmed black hat, a blue scarf and a black pea coat, a dark plaid skirt that reached down to her knees over black pantaloons, and leather Hessian boots.

"What a circus that was! Pity we didn't get to fight Rooke, but at least they let me keep this wondrous weapon." Bonnie sighed as she sat down at our table to admire her new rifle wordlessly. "Now that I'm a full-fledged sniper, I'd say it's time we put this rifle to some good use! Lead on, Captain!"


	11. One Foot Through The Door

Stories of the Spiral

**One Foot Through The Door**

**A/N: This story takes place right after Dead Man's Hand.**

Before breakfast, I was reading through the ship's log near the windows at the stern when Old Scratch burst through the door to my quarters. "Captain! Something wicked this way comes - believe it! We talk in the hold."

Slamming the ship's log closed and placing it onto the bench at the foot of the stern windows, I followed our resident witchdoctor to his quarters, which had a smell from Old Scratch's experiments that made you slightly sleepier when you entered.

"Captain my Captain, bad mojo be stirring. I an' I hear the spirit voices - there is war and conflict in the spirit world." Old Scratch as he turned around to face me as I leaned against the door.

"From the abyss him come, to poison the hearts an' souls of dreamers. Him name be the Dark Crawler, and doom crawl with him. If the Dark Crawler make him way from spirit world to living world, him bring more sorrow and pain than you can think of!"

"I an' am chosen - I must set the balance right. Vadima on Skull Island - she will know what to do." Old Scratch said, and from the sea chest under his hammock, he brought out a crystal ball.

Old Scratch waved his hand over the ball, and a few seconds later, the face of Madame Vadima appeared, slightly distorted by the curved surface of the crystal ball.

"I know why you have called - I too have heard whispers in my dreams. Dark Crawler is stirring, to crush us all in his claws." Madame Vadima said.

"Old Scratch, you and friend Pirate here must face him - in spirit world. To make the black door, you need doom shard."

"Fly to Avernus, get doom shard from deep in skyway, beyond Stormgate to Valencia. Take shards to Raven Eyes, Bison in Cool Ranch." Madame Vadima said, and with that, the soft glow in the crystal ball died down.

I nodded as I stood up. "We'll set course for Avernus immediately. Don't worry, Old Scratch. We'll stop the Dark Crawler."

Leaving Old Scratch alone inside his quarters, I walked up to the helm to take the pilot's wheel with Jack at my side in the place of Rena, who had gone on to commandeer her own ship, the _Santo Oro_.

The _Aquila _sailed through three stormgates before arriving at Avernus Skyway, where peaks of obsidian rose from the crimson clouds below the _Aquila_'s keel.

Floating near us was a large chunk of purple, almost black, crystal that was the size of a small barrel, and it seemed to bring an impending sense of doom with it as we brought it aboard the _Aquila's _quarterdeck.

"The doom shard - we have it! Now to Cool Ranch, and the Bison village!" Old Scratch said, and with that, we sailed back through the three stormgates to Big Sky Country, where in the Bison village, Old Scratch and I had an audience with Raven Eyes, one of the tribe's elders.

"The Dark Crawler!" Raven Eyes gasped. "The feuding of our spirit totems let the Crawler draw near. Now the spirit world is in chaos, fearing his coming."

"You have brought the doom shard - I can feel its presence aboard your ship even from here! It will open the shadow door, but you cannot yet walk into the spirit world."

"To cross over, you must have one foot in the land of the living, and one in the land of the dead. Go to Mother Spider, in the Cave of Webs."

"Beware, my Captain. Mother Spider be a potent spirit - everything she touch be changed." Old Scratch warned me as we left Raven Eyes to his meditation, and we returned to the _Aquila_ to set sail for the Cave of Webs, in Arroyo Grande.

There wasn't even a proper pier waiting for us at the mouth of the cave, just a few poles for mooring canoes, but by throwing grappling hooks around them, we managed to set down the gangplank safely onto the dusty ground.

Old Scratch and I walked down the gangplank together into the Cave of Webs, and after we had left the light coming from the cave's mouth, we began feeling our way down into the cave.

"We should have brought some lanterns before we came here. I can't even tell which way we come from anymore!" I said, and as if to grant my wish, candlewicks burst into flame from natural alcoves in the walls of the cave.

"Whoa, that was freaky." I said, and I followed Old Scratch deeper into another part of the cave that was circular, about thirty feet in diameter, and it was covered in webs. I then heard something coming towards us. "What was that?"

I looked around, but nothing seemed to be coming from the way we came, the only entrance to this part of the cave, and then I looked up to see a giant dark red spider the size of a rowboat suspended by a string of web from the cave's shadowed ceiling.

"Mortal child, you would walk to the edge of the abyss. Your friend here is dead enough, but you are not. Hold out your hand, and take my gift." Mother Spider hissed at me, and I reluctantly held out my hand.

I wish I had something to bite on as Mother Spider bit my hand, as the pain I felt was excruciating, like someone had punctured my skin with a white hot marlin spike.

"Now my venom will change you - fear not, mortal child, you will not die. Not yet. Now you are ready." Mother Spider hissed with satisfaction, and I looked down at my hand to see that it had already healed, though it still ached terribly.

"Go to the Isla de los Muertos, and find the gorge of bones. Plant your doom shard in the earth, and the shadow door will open." Mother Spider said, and with that, she ascended back up into the darkness.

As we returned to the _Aquila_, my aching hand couldn't even touch without feeling stinging pain, so Jack was at the pilot's wheel while my hand was being treated by Old Scratch in his quarters.

By the time we reached Isla de los Muertos, the ache in my hand had dulled considerably, allowing me to use both my hands to carry the doom shard up to the gorge of bones at the end of the beaten trail to the right of the pier.

Old Scratch handed me a shovel, and together we dug a hole large enough for the doom shard to buried in, and as we patted down the earth back on top of the doom shard, Old Scratch said, "The shard be planted, my captain."

I nodded wearily as I wiped the sweat off my forehead with the back of my hand, and Old Scratch exclaimed, "Look - there be the shadow door! Prepare yourself."

I looked up to see that eight nondescript stones from around us had floated up into the air in front of us to form a large circle of glowing purple energy, and drawing our weapons, Old Scratch and I entered the spirit world.

We stepped onto a floating island made of some kind of teal stone in a starry night sky, with withered silver trees and purple crystals emerging from the ground.

In the center of the island was a giant black scorpion, its claws and stinger dripping with a sulfurous yellow acid that scorched the ground with its droplets, and even though I had never seen him before, I somehow knew that he was the Dark Crawler.

"Old Scratch... Why have you come, my little puppet? I gave you your power. And now you betray me?" The Dark Crawler asked, and Old Scratch waved his staff to ward him off.

"Back, evil spirit! Thanks to this pirate, I an' I remember a better way! I be your slave no more! Go back to the shadow!" Old Scratch commanded, and thus we begun our battle.

The Dark Crawler's stinger tail shot forward, and Old Scratch and I dodged to avoid his attack. Drawing my two swords, I ran towards the Dark Crawler and slashed at his legs.

The Dark Crawler spun around, knocking me back with his tail, and as I stood up, Old Scratch began firing lasers from the Eye of the Serpent in his eye socket, striking the Dark Crawler.

Old Scratch glared at the Dark Crawler, and his lasers grew into a continuos beam that grew in intensity until it finally sliced one of the Dark Crawler's pincers clean off.

The Dark Crawler hissed in pain, and I took this opportunity to cross my arms in front of my chest as I ran towards his tail, and I sliced it off like a pair of scissors.

The Drawler did a one-eighty to face me, and as he drew back his remaining pincer, I drew my pistols and fired them in rapid succession, and his pincer fell limply onto the ground. "Now!"

Old Scratch and I leapt onto the Dark Crawler's rowboat-sized back, and began stabbing him, I with my swords, and Old Scratch with a blade made of purple mojo.

After what must've been the hundredth stab, the Dark Crawler finally stopped trying to buck us off, and fell dead upon the ground. We then heard a hissy chuckle and a rattle, like a rattlesnake's version of applause.

"We meet again. Dead Walker, you have done well. You too, young captain." Sister Snake said as we hopped off the Dark Crawler's dead body to walk over to her. "I told you, Dead Walker, that your first master would be angered by your gifts to me."

"A mighty evil has gone back to the abyss, where it belongs. No more will he whisper into dreams, poisoning hearts and souls. He led you astray and put you on a dark path. But this pirate has drawn you back to the light. That is all that matters."

"And now Captain, my captain let's I an' I be off to the ship!" Old Scratch cheered, and we turned to walk back through the portal.

As we stepped back into the living world, I noticed that Old Scratch was now wearing a ragged top hat with a purple sash wrapped around it, likely a gift from Sister Snake.

At lunchtime aboard the _Aquila, _I ordered that the men have their Yum rations doubled for the day as we celebrated the defeat of the Dark Crawler on the weather decks.

"Captain, I an' I walk a new path, a better path - all thanks to you! You have saved me from the Dark Crawler, an I will fight for you forever!" Old Scratch said, tipping his top hat off to me. I nodded as our glasses clinked together, and we drank to his health.


	12. The Way of the Sword

**A/N: This takes place almost immediately after the end of Crouching Pirate, Hidden Turtle. **

I stood atop the head of the great turtle Maruzame, gazing with my spyglass at the _Santo Oro_, its broadside getting ever closer. Just as it seemed the great turtle was about to crash into the ship, Maruzame ducked his head as I leapt for the bulwark and pulled myself onto the main deck.

Emma chuckled as she clapped sarcastically slow atop the banister directly in front of the pilot's wheel, with Nikolai leaning forward next to her. "Well, you sure do know how to make an entrance, Matt."

"Yes, but his entrances are not as spectacular as EL TORO'S!" A familiar voice shouted as its owner swung from the maintop above on a whip, and he landed onto the main deck in front of me as I chuckled in amusement. "I see you've gotten better, El Toro!"

El Toro sighed as he swung his arms over the view of the skyway. "I cannot tell you how invigorating I find it to finally travel - there is a whole Spiral of wrongs to right, and great deeds to do!"

"I am also faced with an amazing opportunity. It is true that I am an incomparable swordsman, but the skills of the samoorai are legendary. I must learn their secrets, and become an even greater swordsman! Nikolai tells me that Moosashi Mooyamoto is the greatest blade teacher in MooShu. We must seek him out so that I may be trained! I hear a samoorai in Hamamitsu named Hideo Masamoone knows where we can find the master."

I chuckled at the apparent excitement that filled El Toro. "So you really want this, huh? Well, alright then, I suppose we could take a little detour to Hamamitsu Garden."

XOXOX OXOXO XOXOX OXOXO XOXOX

"Mooyamoto Moosashi, the greatest samoorai of all! He could train a stone to be a master swordsman." Hideo Masamoone said as we three sat at a table in one of Hamamitsu's noodle houses. "He has retired, to contemplate the deepest secrets of the art of fighting."

In exchange for information about Moosashi Mooyamoto, El Toro and I had offered to treat Hideo to lunch. As we were served our bowls of ramen, we waited until he had finished most of his noodles before asking, "So where can we find him?"

Hideo swallowed the last of his soup before answering. "You can find Moosashi in the Tower of the Sword, near Yagizawa Village. That's in Khotan Skyway, forbidden to outlanders like you. Even if you reach the Tower of the Sword, there's little chance Moosashi will train your friend. Or that he'd survive the lessons! Good luck!"

Shaking hands, Hideo left us with the bill, and El Toro and I made our way back to the _Santo Oro_.

XOXOX OXOXO XOXOX OXOXO XOXOX

Sitting cross-legged on a bamboo mat, Moosashi Mooyamoto looked up from his cup of tea as the doors to the Tower of the Sword opened. "Welcome. Who comes before Moosashi to be trained?"

"I do. I am El Toro, defender of Santo Pollo and champion of the innocent! I am ready to be trained, mighty teacher." The newcomer said, bowing low. He looked ridiculous in his black costume with hat and domino mask, and Moosashi saw that he had a whip and foil at his sides.

The newcomer was not alone, as there was a human teenager beside him, dressed as an outlander. Moosashi grunted as he stood up, picking his wooden katana up from the floor as he did so. "We shall see. Defend yourself!"

The human boy stepped back as Moosashi ran forth with surprising speed for an old Bull, and El Toro's foil leapt from its scabbard to parry the blow, but Moosashi flowed easily into his next attack with the tip of his sword.

El Toro moved out of the way just in time to avoid Moosashi's thrust, and so they traded blows under the scrutiny of the human boy's bright blue eyes, who Moosashi suspected was learning just by observing.

With each blow traded, Moosashi's frown grew deeper and deeper until they locked blades, steel clashing against wood, and after a brief moment of struggling, he pushed El Toro back, sending the masked swordsman stumbling back as the samoorai sheathed his blade. "Enough! You cannot truly know someone until you fight them. El Toro, I will teach you."

Moosashi closed his eyes to focus on the memory of their fight, and turned his palms so that they were facing the floor of the Tower of the Sword. "Masked one, there is still much you must learn. You are arrogant! You must submerge the self - free your mind."

Moosashi then beckoned for El Toro to strike, and a split second before he made his move, the great samoorai saw it and batted the attack away to the side. "A true swordsman must free their mind and embody peaceful stillness before they strike. From this quiet place, all things are possible. Every second holds infinite potential: all possible movements are suspended together, timeless. You must see them, and step into the correct swing."

Moosashi then opened his eyes to look El Toro in the eyes. "Go to Yagizawa Village and stand in the river. Catch a fish with your bare hands, and share it with Moofune, an old student of mine."

Both Bull and human bowed low before they left the tower, leaving Moosashi alone to quietly finish his tea.

XOXOX OXOXO XOXOX OXOXO XOXOX

"This water is cold." El Toro complained as he splashed in the waters of the river. "Blast! Confounded fish, they are too fast. And now... HA! HA!"

I chuckled as El Toro fell into the water, and he broke the surface of the river, sputtering water out of his mouth. "No. That is my shoe."

"Come on, El Toro, you can do it!" I encouraged, and he glared at me sitting on the banks of the river, enjoying a cup of tea. "My boots are filling with mud, while yours are high and dry! It's squishy."

El Toro then shook his head vigorously. "No. Shhh. Stillness, stillness... yes... Free my mind. Free my mind..."

El Toro took a deep breath, and in one stroke, he swiped the water with his hands in a loud splash, and wriggling in his fingers, I saw a silver fish. "Ha ha ha! I did it!"

"Amazing - I am so used to the deadly dance of combat, I never thought to stand still. To see each outcome before it happens - amazing! Let us find this Moofune. I have a fish to share with him." El Toro said, still holding the wriggling fish in his hand.

We soon found Moofune sitting on the steps to his house, and we bowed as we explained why we were there. "Moosashi sent you? I suppose you've been catching fish."

"Yes. I have learned the way of stillness. Would you like some fish?" El Toro asked kindly as he offered the fish, but Moofune's nostrils flared. "I am a vegetarian. Draw your sword!"

Suddenly, the fish was in my hands as El Toro drew his foil, and while he and Moofune dueled, I decided not to let the fish go to waste. "Hey, can I go inside for some cookware?"

"Yes, you may!" Moofune called as he tried to strike at El Toro, his eyes closed as he parried the blow. I nodded as I went inside, and a few minutes later, I was sitting on the steps, eating sushi with chopsticks as El Toro struck the final blow by jabbing the point of his foil into Moofune's gut. "Enough! You have indeed learned your lesson, strange warrior. Return to Moosashi, for he has more to teach you."

XOXOX OXOXO XOXOX OXOXO XOXOX

"You have done well, even though your friend here ate the evidence." Moosashi said as we returned to the Tower of the Sword, and as he looked at me, I laughed sheepishly as I scratched the back of my head. "Sorry, but I was still kind of hungry after the ramen."

Turning back to El Toro, Moosashi said, "There is but one lesson left for you to learn. You have learned stillness, but now you must discover your power. A swordsman focuses his power with a great shout, and delivers it in a single strike. You must practice."

Moosashi then tossed something to El Toro, who caught it easily in his hand, and we looked to see that it was your bog-variety butter knife. "Take this to Sujimura Village, and chop down the great Yum-Yum tree with it. Speak to Mooyaguchi when you are finished. Oh, and one final thing: power is different from strength - unleash it, and you will find swords don't even matter. This is the greatest secret of all."

XOXOX OXOXO XOXOX OXOXO XOXOX

"How am I supposed to down this tree with this tiny knife?" El Toro wondered aloud an hour later at Sujimura Village. I shrugged as I pounced for a Yum-Yum fruit flapping about nearby on tiny white wings like a flying purple pear. "No matter - I can do this! Now... focus power..."

"Ha! It looks like I've learned stillness as well!" I said proudly as I caught the Yum-Yum fruit, and plucking off its wings, I bit into its flesh, tasting the delicious flavors of the juice as I looked at El Toro trying desperately to chop down the tree where it came from with a knife.

"Aaaaaaaa - HA! Again! Aaaaaaaa - HA!" El Toro shouted as he struck the tree with the knife, embedding its blade into the bark with an audible thunk. "This is foolish! Must... try... again! Aaaa - HAAAA!"

I actually leaned forward in excitement as El Toro swung the knife again, but this time, instead of embedding itself into the bark, it... broke into two pieces, and El Toro scratched the back of his head. "Oh dear - the knife broke. I must have too much power. Enough! Let us find Mooyaguchi. I'll show him the power of El Toro!"

Leaving the broken knife behind in the roots of the Yum-Yum tree, we searched the village for Mooyaguchi, who awaited us on the steps to his house. "Moosashi sent you?"

"Yes - I am El Toro, and I have refused to finish his second test: the Yum-Yum tree is still standing. I see no reason to destroy such a beautiful thing." El Toro answered. _Not like you could do it in the first place..._

Mooyaguchi nodded as he stood up and drew his katana. "That is wise. Power is also the power to change the rules. But I trust you've practiced your shouts and strikes. Draw your sword!"

El Toro drew his foil, and as Mooyaguchi raised his sword to strike, El Toro lunged forward, but this time with power, sending Mooyaguchi crashing into the wall of his home, but he seemed unbothered by it as he got up and brushed himself off as he sheathed his katana. "You have learned all that you need. Return to Moosashi."

XOXOX OXOXO XOXOX OXOXO XOXOX

"El Toro, when you came to me, you were hopeless. You had strength and speed, but you were lost in your own ego, blind to your potential." Moosashi said as we stood in the Tower of the Sword, having returned from Sujimura Village. "You still look ridiculous, but this can be forgiven. Have you learned to be still, and see beyond your ego? Have you learned to unleash your power? Defend yourself!"

As their duel began, I could see that they were almost evenly matched in both stillness and power, Moosashi having a slight edge by virtue of experience. I began to see it as less of a physical fight, and more of a battle of wills that cannot be described by mere words, mostly because the author is too lazy to get off his ass and be descriptive.

In a final clash of steel, Moosashi stumbled back, but he recovered quickly and sheathed his sword, and he bowed low to El Toro. "Your training is finished. El Toro, you will never be a samoorai, but you are a master of the blade all the same."

"I thank you, master." El Toro said as he sheathed his sword, and he returned the bow as Moosashi went upright. Then turning to face me, he said, "Captain, I must go to a tailor: the new stances and strikes I've learned require a more... flexible costume. I shall be quick - meet me aboard the _Santo Oro_, and then we can celebrate!"

XOXOX OXOXO XOXOX OXOXO XOXOX

The atmosphere at suppertime inside the wardroom of the _Santo Oro _was merry as the recovered members of my trusted associates talked and laughed over their food. Suddenly, the door burst open, and we looked up to see El Toro, dressed in a new black costume with bright blue embroidery. "El Toro is reborn!"

El Toro took an empty seat, and he said to me, "Thank you for your help, Captain - I had not thought it possible, but I have become an even greater champion of justice!"

El Toro then stood up as much as the low rafters allowed without hitting himself on the head, and he raised his glass in a toast. "Let the unjust tremble! El Toro is coming for you!"

"Cheers!" Everyone chorused boisterously as they clinked glasses together and drank to El Toro.


End file.
